


You are the Reason

by Justsomeistaken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Butt Plugs, Dom Kim Mingyu, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Kim Mingyu, idol jeonghan, sub jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeistaken/pseuds/Justsomeistaken
Summary: Jeonghan is one spoiled top idol who gets anything he likes in just a snap of his beautiful fingers. People adore him and his beauty they would even kiss the land he walked to.Mingyu, on the other hand, is a self-made billionaire from being one of the top chemists and creating a miracle drug. What kind of drug you’ll know about it soon. They met in a Gala that ends up having a sleepover Jeonghan’s multimillion penthouse.





	1. Chapter 1

“You can go now,” Jeonghan said when he went out from his luxurious bathroom and just finished his bubble bath, he found Mingyu without his shirt and only linen covering his lower half.

“You're throwing me out, baby? You're so harsh.” Mingyu said with his smirking sexy lips and Jeonghan just looked at him and raised his brow.

“Mingyu... Reporters will be after your ass after tonight.” He said while drying his hair in front of his mirror. He saw Mingyu stand from the bed in his naked glory. His eyes feast from his chiseled chest, chocolate abs and to his huge member. Unconsciously, he bites his lips while staring at it.

“You can suck it rather than staring at it Baby. You're making it hard...” Mingyu said and walked near him and stood behind his back. He looked away and The others just laughed.

“Just go, I’ll just call you.” He said dismissing Mingyu but the other just leaned down and held his shoulder pressing some pressure to it and Jeonghan can’t stop himself but to moan from the feeling that Mingyu radiate.

“How about another round baby before I go. Your smell makes me hard and you have to take responsibility for it.” Mingyu said. Tracing Jeonghan neck and massaging it lightly.

“How about... a no.” He answered after a few exhales and self-control. He needs to control Mingyu. If it means depriving him and a little teasing then he will gladly do it.

“Fine baby, but make sure to answer my calls from now on.” He said planting small kisses on his head before turning around and heading to the bathroom. When Mingyu is finally gone, Jeonghan closes his eyes.

“Damn that guy. Now I’m horny as fuck.” He whispered and decided to get change from his satin robe.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jeonghan!! I love you!!!” He heard one of the fans crazily screaming for him. They’re currently at the mall getting ready to leave. He just finished his three hours mall show and fan sign for his new apparel endorsement.

“I love myself too!!” Jeonghan said then smiled and even wink that earns a lot of screams from dying fans of his. He smirked and wore his shades and followed his bodyguards out from the sea of screaming fans that waved his name and poster for them to be noticed.

“I almost laugh at what you just said,” Joshua said when they’re finally inside the van. Giving Jeonghan a bottled drink and helping him to remove his coat.

“What? I love myself also, don’t you love yourself Shua?” Jeonghan said tying his hair up and placing himself in front of the car air conditioner. The other just shakes his head and grabs his iPad.

“Whatever you say Jeonghan. Anyway... A couple of schedules are already listed. Shall I read it for you?” Joshua offered but Jeonghan just waved his hands.

“Nah... I’m tired. Just send it to my email and I’ll read it back home.” He lazily said and checked his phone. He saw multiple messages from Mingyu and a few miscalls.

“Your new boyfriend is kinda clingy huh,” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him.

“Not my boyfriend's cousin. He is just someone I enjoy playing with. Plus he's a daddy, rich and powerful, YOUNG and has strong stamina.” He said and Joshua blushed with what Jeonghan said. He can be very blunt and he knows Jeonghan is enjoying his time with Mr. Kim.

A few days ago, Mingyu just sent Jeonghan a very expensive piece of jewelry. It’s a plain ring called Pink Star — that cost $71.2 million. He was shocked when Mingyu’s butler went to Jeonghan’s penthouse with the jewelry. His cousin didn’t know how to hide his happiness. As far as he can recall Jeonghan told him the story behind the ring.

“... actually, we were taking a break from our favorite activity when I checked my timeline and saw them talking about the ring that was newly released. Mingyu saw it and asked if I like it but of course I said no. I don’t want him to think that I’m such a brat...” Jeonghan said while looking at his beautiful hands and perfect fingers where the extra expensive ring now rests. Joshua mentally rolled his eyes while listening to Jeonghan’s story of how he indirectly asked Mingyu to buy him the ring.

“... I just told him that it will perfectly fit on my fingers...” Jeonghan giggled as he took photos of his hand and posted it on his social media accounts.

“Yah!!! Your spacing out. You should go home, I’ll be heading to Mingyu’s office. I miss him..” Jeonghan said, checking his perfect gorgeous face in the mirror. Joshua just wants to frown because he already knows what Jeonghan means.

“Fine, just don’t forget that your mom is waiting for your call tonight. Don’t get to ... you know.” He reminds Jeonghan because he knows that every time his cousin is with Mr. Kim, he totally loses track of time.

“Ahuh! Already noted on my phone. I set an alarm for it.” Jeonghan said then smiled sweetly at his cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jeonghan steps inside the last floor of Mingyu’s building which is his office. Everyone looked at his direction. Even from the lobby, he already got necks twisted just by following his moves. Of course, being him, he walked like a runway model flaunting his graceful movements like a royalty.

“Hello!” He greeted Mingyu’s secretary who’s obviously starstruck with him. He smiled sweetly and the other stood instantly and almost lost her balance seeing Jeonghan in the flesh. The ever-popular Yoon Jeonghan who is everyone’s darling and even called God Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan...” She whispered and Jeonghan’s smile gets wider if it's even possible.

“Great! You know me. Is Mingyu here? I want to see him.” Jeonghan said softly and the secretary gulped, still staring at him with a wide eye.

“He is at the meeting....” She answered, almost stuttering and trying to straighten her skirt.

“Awww Can I just wait for him inside?” He asked and the secretary immediately nodded her head and Jeonghan smiled at her and went inside Mingyu’s office.

He looked around the office and noticed how luxurious the things inside were. From the table to the couch and paintings to the walls.

“What do you expect from someone like him.” He said tracing the table and looking at some of the documents. He busied himself sitting on Mingyu’s swivel chair and taking some selfies. It took almost an hour when Mingyu came inside the office with papers in his hands.

“Yes, Mira I don’t want anyone to bother me. I need some work to do.” He heard Mingyu speak without looking at him. He saw Mira, Mingyu’s secretary looking at him and he just winked at her and the other nodded and closed the door slowly. He then focuses on Mingyu standing in the middle of the office still reading the papers.

“Should I go?” Jeonghan said and Mingyu was shocked when he heard his voice.

“Baby... I thought you were busy.” Mingyu said almost half walked to get near Jeonghan. He stands and smiles.

“I am busy... busy thinking of you. Thinking what would daddy do to me?” He whispered in Mingyu's ears and He was grabbed by his waist closer to Mingyu.

“Oh, you don’t have any idea what I will do to you. It’s been days and my cock been missing you tight hole baby..” Mingyu kissed Jeonghan’s neck, even licking it, making Jeonghan giggle.

“I can’t wait for daddy,” Jeonghan said and he initiated the kiss. Mingyu pulled him to sit on his lap facing him and continue kissing.

“You won’t be able to walk baby after I do you..” Mingyu kissed his neck and started to remove the button of his top.

“I don’t mind. As long as daddy is happy.” He answered by helping Mingyu remove his top. He starts kissing and sucking Jeonghan’s delicate skin leaving purple bruises on it.

“Look how beautiful you are...” Mingyu then looked at Jeonghan. He smiled and placed Jeonghan to sit on his table.

“Take it off.” Jeonghan said, eyeing Mingyu’s coat and top shirt. The other smiled and did what Jeonghan said revealing his perfectly sculpted abs that made Jeonghan drool. After removing his top, Mingyu stood and captured Jeonghan’s lips and gave him a lingering kiss earning a long sweet moan from the other. He felt Mingyu’s hands on his trousers removing his belt and pulling down. He lifted himself to help Mingyu remove his pants together with his satin boxers.

He was naked under Mingyu’s lustful eyes. Mingyu looked at him and smiled. He traced his fingers from Jeonghan collar bones down to his chest full of purple bruises from his sucking down to Jeonghan’s toned abs then he pinches Jeonghan’s cock making the other whimper and moan.

“Daddy...” Jeonghan said then looked at Mingyu with his teary eyes. The other smile and kiss his cheeks while grabbing his throbbing cock. He holds onto Mingyu’s arms and answers his kisses.

“You're too beautiful and mine.” He said and Jeonghan whimpered when Mingyu started playing with his member and even pressed its head.

“Oh.... please...” Jeonghan murmured that makes Mingyu smile watching his pleading face that shows how needy he is.

“You're not allowed to come until I say so? Got it, Baby?” Mingyu said in his stern voice and Jeonghan looked at him biting his lips and eyes almost filled with tears from too much stimulation.

“Do you understand?” Mingyu repeats holding his jaw tightly.

“Yes, daddy..” Jeonghan answered nodding and Mingyu stopped what he was doing and stepped away from him. He watched him and he saw Mingyu open one of the drawers and get one bottle and took one tablet.

“Drink.” He said, giving him the tablet and water.

“What’s this for?” He asked him, still all flustered.

“Vitamins.” Mingyu just said and Jeonghan didn’t think twice and believed whatever Mingyu said, he immediately drank the tablet followed by water.

“Very good baby you deserve a reward.” He said to Jeonghan sexily, helping him stand. Jeonghan smiled at him, happy to hear such praise from Mingyu.

“I love rewards daddy...” Jeonghan said, biting his lips while looking at Mingyu’s perfect features.

“Oh! You're up for a treat Baby. On your knees baby and suck me. But remember you cannot cum until I say so. Are we clear.” He said and Jeonghan looked at him worriedly. That would be hard for him, it would be so hard not to cum when your face to face with Kim Fucking Mingyu.

“When I tell you to suck me with your small sexy mouth do it and when I say stop. Do it?” Mingyu said while playing his thumb over Jeonghan’s lips and the other nods then looked at Mingyu’s bulge.

“Yes, Daddy.” He answered looking lustfully at Mingyu's crotch. He even felt his throat getting dry just imagining His member hitting the back of his throat.

“Do the honors then...” Mingyu said patting Jeonghan’s head and he undid the buckle of his belt followed by the buttons of Mingyu’s pants. His eyes twinkle in delight when he finally sees a glimpse of Mingyu’s huge member trying to get ours from his boxers.

He pulls out his pants together with the boxers and Mingyu’s cock even hits his face when it sprang free. Mingyu is just watching him amusingly and he can’t believe that the high and mighty God Jeonghan is now kneeling in front of him giving him heads. Jeonghan grabs his cock with both hands and starts licking the tip that earned him a mouthful moan from Mingyu.

“Ahhhh... Stop licking. I want to fcuk your little mouth Jeonghan...” He said holding onto the other's hair. Jeonghan obediently starts placing his member inside his small hot mouth and not even half is inside and he already felt full.

“Jeonghan baby. You're so hot...” Mingyu said and thrust slowly inside his mouth. When he was about to pull out he sucked it back and Mingyu felt his tongue playing with his cock.

“Hmmm...” Jeonghan responds by sending vibrations throughout Mingyu’s cock and he holds onto Mingyu’s thigh while the other is slowly thrusting in. He makes a slurping sound every time he will pullouts. Jeonghan grabs a fistful of his hair thrusting more and harder into his mouth.

“Fcuk! Fcuk! Why are you so good, baby..” Mingyu hissed while trying to suppress his moan and watching Jeonghan’s expression when he thrust hard. He saw Jeonghan’s eyes being teary and his mouth drooling with his precum and saliva mixed together. The other grabs his thigh more even though he likes to grab his own member that also needs some attention.

He felt Mingyu getting bigger inside his mouth and the others moan getting rougher. Mingyu grabs him to stand and kisses his lips wrapping both his legs on his waist. The kiss was sloppy and fast, he instantly moans when Mingyu grabs both his butt cheeks and rubs his own member to his.

“Ohhh daddy... yes...” He moans leaning toward Mingyu’s neck. The other grabs his dick and starts to pump it with his own. Mingyu's face shows what he felt. How well does it feel and Mingyu felt happy seeing him getting crazy from what he is doing.

“Daddy... fcuk me...” He begged to feel the need for a huge cock inside him but the other got other plans. He reached to kiss him again.

“Later... at home baby. All I want now is for you to cum for daddy... can you do that for me?” Mingyu said licking Jeonghan’s neck up to his cheeks.

“Yes... daddy... baby will cum for you...” He answered deliriously. He can’t think straight. Mingyu’s hand is doing wonders with their cock pumping and rubbing it together. His other hand is busy tracing his whole playing with it. He feels so hot right now and he doesn’t know what to do. He clings to the other's neck when he feels the tip of Mingyu’s finger teasing his whole.

“Just put it in...” He pleaded but Mingyu being a tease he is just smiling.

“No baby... I’ll let you come without me fcking you.” He said and kissed him hard again and pumped their cock harder and grabbed his butt harder also. He can feel it, his getting near. He almost thrust into Mingyu's hand and he felt the other smile through their kisses.

Mingyu let go from kissing him and focus on making them cum. Jeonghan closed his eyes, biting Mingyu’s shoulder trying to lower his screams. He's building up, he knows his cumming and it’s gonna be hard. Just a few more pumps from Mingyu’s huge hands and they both cum with their animalistic groan. They are both catching their breath and he looked at Mingyu, he raised his hand full of their cum and smiled at Jeonghan. He licked his fingers.

“Hmmm.... I didn’t know we could taste these good babies.” He said and reached for Jeonghan’s lips and let him taste it also. Astonished, they tasted so sweet for Jeonghan’s liking.


	4. Chapter 4

“How’s your subject?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu after the presentation of the new medicine that will be released worldwide. Another discovery from Mingyu himself. Sometimes he’s also amazed how he can make such a miracle drug like that. The other looked at Wonwoo before sitting on his table.

“Good? Never been better. Why do you ask?” He answered in his most monotone voice.

“I’m just curious, do you think he is fit for the medicine? I mean... we know his lifestyle and...” Wonwoo said, still standing in-front of Mingyu. He is another chemist who works with Mingyu in his lab.

“If you’re curious why did you refuse to test the meds?” Mingyu coldly asks Wonwoo what makes the other quiet.

“We both know that the meds will work no matter what. There’s a 99% percent that this experiment will succeed now why did you refuse?” Mingyu asked, walking towards Wonwoo and towering over him.

“Mingyu... I’m sorry... it’s just that I’m not ready yet.” Wonwoo said trying to avoid eye contact from the other cause he is afraid to see his cold stares towards him since he refuses to be the test subject.

“Wrong answer Wonwoo. You love your ambition, well who wouldn’t I love what I have now, without you. But I have news for you...” Mingyu said, holding Wonwoo’s jaw and forcing him to look at Mingyu’s angry-looking face.

“Mingyu please...” Wonwoo said holding Mingyu’s wrist but the other just tightened the hold on his jaw so that it hurts.

“Your contract will expire by the end of the year. I don’t want to see you anymore.” He said that makes Wonwoo gasp. Mingyu threw him out just like that.

“You can’t do that.” He said shivering and Mingyu just smirked at him with his devilish smile.

“Try me. It’s easy as a pie, now get out and do your work, Mr. Jeon.” He said, releasing his jaw from his grip. Wonwoo touches his jaw and he can bet that there’s a mark of Mingyu’s hands on it. He was about to say something but decided to shut his mouth and walk towards the door.

“Jeonghan, meet Seungcheol. He will be your partner for your upcoming movie and you will be singing the theme song for it.” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at the person Joshua referred to as Seungcheol. Nice body, skin as white as milk just like him, beautiful eyes and red lips. He smiled at Seungcheol and offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you Cheollie.” He said with his angel-like smile and he saw Seungcheol turn red and flinch.

“Cheollie?” Seungcheol said, reaching for his hand to shake it.

“Yes! Seungcheol is too long. Cheollie is much better and I think it perfectly fits on you.” He said and winked at Seungcheol who just smiled at him. Joshua noticed Jeonghan flirting with Seungcheol right after meeting the other.

“Ehem! So guys shall we sit down and wait for the producers and talk about your upcoming projects together.” Joshua said and the two nods at him sitting side by side.

“Really you rap then you can sing also?” Jeonghan said with a wide eye and sipped from his iced cold americano. Seungcheol smiles and nods.

“Yeah... I also composed some of my songs at the album.” He proudly said and Jeonghan clapped.

“I need a copy of your album. Wait i'll get it now on iTunes! I want to listen!” He excitedly said grabbing his phone and searching for Seungcheol’s album. Joshua is observing his cousin, he knows Jeonghan found Seungcheol interesting since they both work in the same industry.

“Your amazing Cheollie,” Jeonghan said smiling and playing Seungcheol’s song. He must admit they guy got talent, well the management won’t give Jeonghan a lay low and amateur partner. They know how Jeonghan can be a diva if he likes when it comes to the company and his career.

“I’m not Jeonghan... you, you are the one who is amazing.” The other said shyly and Joshua almost rolled his eyes.

“Another fool is smitten by Jeonghan’s charm,” Joshua said and Jeonghan heard it. He looked at Joshua’s direction and raised his brow.

“You're saying something Shua?” He asked looking at Joshua as if looks can kill.

“I said Seungcheol is a huge fan of yours. Right Seungcheol?” He just answered and Jeonghan instantly smiled and then looked at Seungcheol waiting for his answer.

“Yes, I’m a fan of Jeonghan. I love you and your music.” He answered truthfully and Jeonghan giggled when he heard it. He gave Seungcheol a hug that shocked the other and even blinked a few times. Joshua just shakes his head and starts checking the schedule of the two.

“I’m hungry. Can we eat after the meeting?” Jeonghan asked and Joshua just nodded.

“Perfect. Come with us, I want to know you more Cheollie.” Jeonghan said and even leaned on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Joshua just chuckles with his cousin's action. He won’t blame the guys falling for his charm. He knows how to use it and he is using it quite effectively.

“What’s this for?” Joshua and Jeonghan a table and his water.

“Vitamins? That’s what Mingyu said.” He answered then drank the tablet and went to proceed in memorizing his script. Joshua stares at the bottle of the so-called vitamins.

“Are you sure?” He asked suspiciously at Jeonghan and the others just ignored him.

“Superstar Jeonghan was seen eating out with Seungcheol, a new rapper/actor who had just been paired to him. According to the news, the two will star in a movie and will do a collaboration album together. Fans also speculated that the two are dating since Seungcheol has been very vocal about his admiration toward the superstar.” That’s the news that Mingyu was reading on his iPad while heading his way back home from Switzerland riding his private plane.

“He has a new boy?” Mingyu said and looked at his assistant.

“I want every detail about this boy.” He said and his assistant immediately answered before leaving him alone again. He’s been away just for a month and his baby got a new boy already. He looked outside the window seeing clouds and beautiful sun that was ready to set. And he's also ready to meet his baby.

“It’s a wrap everyone! Good job!” The director said and Jeonghan stretches his back then removes his coat. He was followed by his two PA who is wiping his sweat and the other is fanning him.

“Good job for today. You got two rest days to cause after that you wouldn’t have any.” Joshua said all smiles and Jeonghan frowned at him.

“And you seem happy because of that.” He said when he passes by him.

“I am going home, dear cousin. Miss mom already, your schedule doesn’t give us a lot of rest and I’m hating it.” Shua whined and Jeonghan looked at him after removing his shirt and now topless.

“Do you want to lose your job?” He said dead straight to Joshua and the others just laughed at him.

“Don’t try it. You're not even scary Jeonghan plus there’s no other manager better than me.” He answered full of confidence and Jeonghan literally rolled his eyes.

“Wait till I found one.” He said and Joshua just laughs at him. Jeonghan just turns his back at Shua and continues to change his clothes and wash his face.

They were heading out and his bodyguards were already scattered around to protect Jeonghan from uncontrollable fans who followed them at the location of the movie shoot.

“Hello?” He answered a call from his private line without checking who it was.

“Hey Baby... I’m back.” Jeonghan stopped when he recognized the voice. It’s no other than Kim Mingyu, even his voice sounds sexy while on the phone.

“Mingyu...” He said and Joshua looked at him and just shook his head and looked in front.

“Yeah... I thought you forgot about me already...” Mingyu said on the other line. He was about to answer when he heard screams from the fans and who was he to ignore them. He smiled sweetly and even waved his hand a little until they reached the van waiting for them.

“How can I forget you? When you're sending those beautiful flowers every day..” He said when he finally settled on the car. Joshua, on the other hand, put on his ear-pods and closed his eyes. They’ve been awake for almost 48 hours because the production is rushing the movie.

“I’m glad you're appreciating it, Baby,” Mingyu said. He's currently in his place looking at the majestic view of the city from his floor to the ceiling glass window.

“I’ll appreciate it more if I can see you,” Jeonghan said. He already feels hot just by hearing his voice on the phone.

“Ohhh... don’t worry baby. Ready your things, I’ll pick you up after lunch and you will be staying with me.” Mingyu said and Jeonghan almost laughed. He missed Mingyu, even though they don’t talk like the usual couple or even friends. They are perfect for each other, Mingyu exceeds his expectation from sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeonghan was waiting for Mingyu’s call when someone knocked on his door. When he opened the door it was the chauffeur of Mingyu. He smiled and handed him his bag, although he didn’t need much he still brought some in case. At the parking, he saw Mingyu leaning on his new Bugatti La Voiture Noire that cost $12.5 Million. A small smile crept into Jeonghan’s lips. Mingyu with a tag price is always hot. He doesn’t need a sugar daddy but Mingyu definitely shouts that he is worth a billion.

“Hey, there daddy.” He said with his flirtatious smile plastered on his cherry lips. Mingyu snickered at him and open his arms for a hug.

“Hey to you too Baby.” He answered back and kissing Jeonghan on his lips already like someone is chasing him. Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Mingyu’s neck not minding if there are other people around and can see him. Mingyu grabs his waist to pull him closer to him. Jeonghan is almost panting when Mingyu ended their kiss with forehead leaning to each other.

“You’ve been a very bad boy... I saw the write-ups and videos of you with that boy, Seungcheol.” Mingyu said looking at Jeonghan’s eyes deeply. He caged Jeonghan face with his two huge hands and Jeonghan can’t help but get excited instead of getting scared.

“Sorry, daddy... I’ve been bad why your away...”He said trying to look like he's not even sorry and hide his excitement. Mingyu smirked at him.

“You doesn’t look like sorry baby. Anyway... your punishment will be sweet. Sweet sweet sweet...” Mingyu said kissing him one last time before pulling him when he opened the passenger seat of his car and push Jeonghan inside. He can’t help but bite his lips when while watching Mingyu going to the driver's seat. He was staring at Mingyu when he entered the car but didn’t even move.

“Anything wrong?” Jeonghan asked and Mingyu looked at him curiously.

“Why don’t we start your punishment now?” He said and Jeonghan just swallows his excitement that makes Mingyu laugh.

“Baby... your eyes are twinkling...” He said between his sexy manly laugh.

“Damn daddy, even your laugh can make me horny. What have you done to me?” Jeonghan said and Mingyu just caresses his face and the other just lean on his palm like an obedient submissive he is.

“Well baby, you can have all the horny ideas about me all you want. But before that let daddy see what under your pants. I just want to know...” Mingyu said looking at Jeonghan crotch than to his thigh.

“Nothing special Daddy... Just a pair of lacy black lingerie to make me feel extra special.” He answered playfully and Mingyu pulls him over making him on his four and butt up in the air.

“Mingyu! What the!” He was shocked, his now almost kneeling and his face in-front of Mingyu’s budging member that’s already awake. The other grabs his clothed butt and even knead it.

“Ohhh Mingyu...” He moaned trying to support his body using his arms placed on Mingyu’s thighs.

“Now that’s what I miss baby. You being a moaning mess. Moaning and screaming my name...” Mingyu said still busy with his butt. He felt Mingyu’s other hand removing the button of his pants and in one swift move He pulled it down to his knees.

“Let me sit up Mingyu...” Jeonghan said but the others stop him.

“Nope stay there. I like this... I miss you and your tight little whole baby... did you miss me?” Mingyu said with his sensual voice that makes Jeonghan shiver from excitement especially when Mingyu played with his whole through his lace undies.

“Ohhh... shit Mingyu...” He moaned when his hole was touch by Mingyu’s fingertips. He bites his lips trying to suppress his moans. He felt Mingyu setting aside his undies to touch his hole initially poking into it slowly.

“Oh yes... ahhh...” He moans and then hugs Mingyu who starts kissing his neck. He keeps his eyes close feeling his fingers teasing his hole loosening him up.

“You like that huh? You like my fingers buried deep inside you? Hmmm...” Mingyu said giving him sloppy kisses on his neck leaving purple marks which he needs to hide from Joshua again. He holds Mingyu’s hair and kisses him on his lips playing with their tongue. 

He stopped when Mingyu starts to move his fingers inside him. He bites his lips looking at Mingyu and the other smile.

“Your so pretty baby... really pretty.” He said kissing him again and pushing his fingers inside his hole again that makes Jeonghan moan while kissing Mingyu. He continues to pump his fingers inside making Jeonghan lose his self while almost grinding on Mingyu’s fingers.

“Cumming daddy... oh... cumming...” He whined holding into Mingyu’s shoulder and closing his eyes tight. He was about to come when Mingyu stopped and pull out his fingers, he immediately looked at him and saw him smiling.

“Mingyu!” Jeonghan complains and his shoulders.

“I’m almost there... please...” He begged Mingyu bit the other reached for something.

“This is your punishment remember. Now you have to suck something for me, baby...” Mingyu said and Jeonghan’s eye widens when he saw a butt plug. He never saw one in his life and now he's curious. Looking at Mingyu he slowly licks the plug and, making it wet with his saliva. Mingyu slowly push it in his mouth until the whole is inside and he starts sucking it like he was told to do so.

“Enough... I don’t want you wasting your precious saliva unless it’s my ccok.” Mingyu said wiping his chin and lips using his thumb. He teased Mingyu by slightly biting his thumb and eventually sucking it.

“Awww you're such a how for daddy...” Mingyu said watching Jeonghan’s beautiful face enjoying his little activity of sucking but he stopped when he felt the butt plug was a push on his hole and buried inside him rubbing his prostate.

“Oh, mother! Wait!” He said panicking cause he feels so good. Mingyu tapped his butt cheeks and fixing his underwear next to his pants.

“Fix your self. Were having dinner, I have reservations on your fave restaurant.” Mingyu said as if nothing just happens. AS IF THERES NO BUTT PLUG-ON HIS ASS RUBBING HIS PROSTATE AND MAKING HIM SQUIRM.

“No! Let's just go to your place... and remove this!” Jeonghan said but Mingyu being Mingyu even help Jeonghan sit and place his seatbelt.

“I don’t want my baby to feel hungry. So be a good boy, follow daddy. And just like the old times... your not allowed to cum.” He said and peck on Jeonghan’s lips before he starts the car. Jeonghan there was left trying to calm the shit out of him. The plug literally rubbing him off and it feels good but he wants his daddy to be proud of him. He tries to ignore that one feeling that makes him flinch.

“You ok baby?” Mingyu asked when then accidentally bump into a road hump and Jeonghan automatically moaned sexily. He looked at Mingyu then rolled his eyes.

“Never been better.” He said holding on the seatbelt tightly as if his life depends on it.

When they reached the restaurant, Jeonghan looked around and found no one. He looked at Mingyu who smiles at him and pull him closer. He almost forgot that he got something sticking to his ass.

“I reserve the whole place for us, baby,” Mingyu said and kiss Jeonghan’s hands that makes the other blush. They were greeted by the servers who assisted them to their assigned table.

“I’m impressed, all my faves are here,” Jeonghan said when he finally settled himself and did not flinch from sitting down.

“Of course, I always want the best for my baby,” Mingyu said and smile at him. He stares at Mingyu and he really looked good or dis he only missed him after a month. They’re not a couple after all, which makes them not obliged to talk to each other. As per Joshua’s description “booty call” or they benefit from being together. It is good for both of their images.

“Aww thank you, daddy..” He answered which makes Mingyu happy. His happy every time he hears Jeonghan calls him daddy. It boosts his ego and gives him an assurance that Jeonghan is his.

“Eat up baby. You will need all the energy.” He said and winked at Jeonghan. From steak to the salad everything is perfect and Jeonghan couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Mingyu gave him a black box.

“You gotta be kidding me...” Jeonghan said when he fit the bracelet on his wrist. It’s the new design from Cartier that is not yet out.

“Maybe I’m not baby. Did you like it?” Mingyu asked and Jeonghan looked at him with his beautiful smile.

“I love it Daddy... thank you.” He said and reach for Mingyu’s lips. When he was about to let go Mingyu pull his neck closer and kiss him deeply. He moaned between their kisses and Mingyu looked at him.

“We better get going. I can’t wait to fuck you.” Mingyu said that makes Jeonghan giggles. He let the other pull him and he was astonished when he saw where Mingyu brought him.

“Welcome to my home.” He said and Jeonghan was to occupied to noticed that they are already parked outside a huge Mansion. Well, he also live in a mansion with his parents but Mingyu’s place is above his expectation.

When the enter Mingyu’s room, he was immediately pinned at the door. Mingyu didn’t waste any time, he was stripped with all his clothes and Mingyu kissed him harshly. They fight for dominance, Jeonghan’s hand wondering around Mingyu’s body. Removing all clothes and they stand both on their birthday suit in the middle of the room.

Mingyu suddenly pulls the butt plug and Jeonghan closes his eyes and even hold into Mingyu’s shoulder for support.

“Daddy... pull it out... I want your ccok to fcuk me...” He pleaded but Mingyu push it back hitting his over-stimulated prostate and he almost screams from to much pleasure he was trying to ignore.

“You did good baby... Imagine that you almost forgot that you have this on your ass.” Mingyu said as he walks towards the bed.

“It’s your fault Daddy...” He moaned and Mingyu lay down at the bed with Jeonghan on top of him. Legs spread around his own hips.

“Lean closer to me baby and let me fcuk you..” Mingyu said and Jeonghan did what he was asked. The other captured his lips and move his butt plus and replaced it with Mingyu’s huge member.

“Oh... Ah... Daddy....” He moaned when the other start moving. He bites his lips and Mingyu watched him while thrusting fast and holding Jeonghan’s hips to keep it in place.

“Your so tight baby even after that butt plug. Argh... this is what I miss...” Mingyu said and even shower Jeonghan’s face with kisses and the other places him both hands beside Mingyu’s head starting to moan louder.

“More daddy.... faster daddy....” He begged Mingyu and the other even spank his butt cheeks then grab it harshly.

“You like that huh? You like being fcuk rough?” Mingyu said trying to calm himself also. He doesn’t want to cum early, he wants to savor Jeonghan. His little submissive, his baby.

“Ohh yes daddy... please don’t stop.,” Jeonghan said with his shaky voice from too much pleasure Mingyu giving him. Mingyu stopped him from shaking and pull out. He was about to protest when Mingyu let him lay down on his stomach.

“Tell me Yoon Jeonghan... who owns you?” Mingyu said placing kisses on his bareback and leaving sucking it.

“You...” A throaty moan escapes from Jeonghan when he felt Mingyu teasing his hole with his Ccok.

“Who? I can’t hear you Jeonghan?” Mingyu asked pulling Jeonghan’s ass to raise up and out.

“You...” He answered again and he clutched the bed covers when he felt Mingyu member sliding in again and when it was halfway through he pulled it out to his frustration.

“Don’t please... stop teasing me...” He said dropping his head down. He heard Mingyu sexily laugh.

“Such a needy baby huh....” Mingyu said spreading his ass cheeks and slowly pushing in his huge member. Jeonghan almost curses from what he is feeling. He felt full and Mingyu’s ccok hitting all the right places.

“Damn Jeonghan, your so tight I think I’m cumming just by entering you,” Mingyu said in gritted teeth and starts moving on his back. Jeonghan also starts rocking his hips but stopped when the other groped his neglected ccok and starts pumping it also.

“Oh my god... daddy... why so good... ahhh...” He moaned and it makes Mingyu gone crazy. Thrusting more rougher and pumping his ccok at the same time.

“Daddy... daddy... cumming... cumming...” Jeonghan moaned and buried his face on the pillow and moan loud the same time Mingyu starts cursing from his back and shooting his load inside him.

“Fcuk fcuk...” He said trying to milk more from Jeonghan’s ccok and emptying his own inside Jeonghan’s hole. He pulls out and watches his cum slide down to the other milky white thighs. He smiles to himself as he watched Jeonghan catching his breathe and lay down at the bed looking at him.

“We’re not yet done, baby... I missed you... I won’t let you walk remember?” Mingyu said and starts kissing and licking Jeonghan’s nipple, holding to his ccok making it hard again. Jeonghan smile at himself looks like he will be awake for 72 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up with the aching body. Literally and he can’t feel his legs also, he looked around the room. Last night was wild, Mingyu didn’t let him rest even a little bit and he feels sore all over.

“I need a fcuking rest...” Jeonghan said lying back to the soft bed when he noticed his already dressed in a nice silk pj’s and the bedsheets were all change. He remembered it to be colored white and now it’s cream. He closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep, he doesn’t care where he is. He needs his sleep. Not long after 5 minutes, someone opened the door and he heard someone walking towards the bed.

“Hey, baby...” Mingyu said softly kissing his hair and caressing his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by Mingyu’s perfection. He smiled out of nowhere and even touch his face. The other caught his hand and kiss his palm.

“Good.... afternoon? You have to eat baby..” Mingyu said looking at him lovingly. 

“I’m not hungry Mingyu. I need my sleep.” He whined but Mingyu just shakes his head and help him to sit up. He sits beside Jeonghan and tucked his hair behind his ear and plant a kiss beside his head. Simple sweet gestures from Mingyu which is contrary to how wild he is in bed.

“You have to eat and I’m sorry about last night. I know I was rough on you baby. Are you hurting anywhere?” He asked while the helpers are placing a small table in-front of Jeonghan and with several dishes. His eyes shine when he saw his fave all ready to be devoured by him. He looked at Mingyu with a smile.

“I’m perfectly fine Mingyu. I love how you do me always...” He answered giving him a sweet kiss that the other respond intimately.

“You only don’t know how you make me happy Baby...” Mingyu said after the kiss. Jeonghan just smiles at him and focus his attention on the food in front of him. While he is eating Mingyu won’t stop touching him, not that he minds at all he is enjoying it.

He felt Mingyu’s hand on his waist inside his pj’s but he ignores it and continues eating his waffles as if there’s no one harassing his body beside him. Mingyu was about to enter his hands down to Jeonghan trousers when his phone rings.

“Argh!” He almost curses when he stands and went to get his phone at the table.

“What do you need Wonwoo?” He answered and that makes Jeonghan looked at him. He never heard about the said guy and he was just curious.

“I just arrived here. Can’t you handle it alone? What’s the use of me paying you a lot when you can’t even handle your own fcuking job!” Mingyu said angrily that makes Jeonghan startle. He never saw Mingyu angry, well they never see each other regularly but still its a new side of Mingyu that he just discovered today.

“Fine! Hold everything until I arrive you got some explaining to do Wonwoo!” Mingyu said and cut the call he then faced Jeonghan who was watching him still holding his fork with bacon in it.

“Are you mad.... daddy?” He asked softly and Mingyu eyes soften when he looked at Jeonghan then sigh and smile. He went back to sit beside him and jug Jeonghan from the back.

“A little trouble with our lab in Switzerland and my people there are all useless...” He said and place his face on Jeonghan’s neck smelling him.

“You have to leave again?” Jeonghan asked and stop eating.

“Do you want me to stay?” Mingyu answered him with a question also while kissing his neck.

“I do... but it’s your company... maybe we can just you know see each other again once you come back?” Jeonghan murmured that makes Mingyu smile and face him.

“My baby misses me? How adorable. Do you want to come with me?” He asked with his puppy eyes and Jeonghan was happy but he remembered.

“I can’t... Joshua will probably kill me. I have to finish the movie and the recording for my new album. I got so many things to do... but I would love to!!!” He still insisted and the other just smile at him.

“Maybe some other time. I will bring you to Switzerland and to my place in Berlin. You will love there.” Mingyu said showering Jeonghan kisses on his face down to his neck. Jeonghan holds Mingyu’s face on both his hands.

“Promise daddy?” He said and Mingyu smiled and winked at him.

“Promise baby! Now I want another three rounds before I return you to Joshua...” He said and kiss Jeonghan sensually making him moan.

“What the hell are you doing?” Joshua asked his cousin who’s been staring at his phone for how long he knows.

“Nothing...” Jeonghan lazily answered before tossing his phone at the couch and stand to sit in front of the mirror. They’re currently at a tv station and he is a guest in a popular talk show. His make up artist immediately fix his make up and do his hair.

“Tell me what’s wrong Jeonghan. Leave us first.” Joshua said to the people inside the room and everyone went out leaving the cousins alone. The other looked at him through the mirror then frown.

“Am I clingy? Annoying? Ugly?” He asked and Joshua looked at him like he was saying, what the fuck? He just cleared his throat before answering his dear cousin.

“Well, you're totally annoying and clingy but definitely not ugly.” He answered that makes Jeonghan’s eyes wide. He grabs an empty water bottle and throws it to his cousin.

“Joshua!” The other just laugh at him, he was trying to lighten the mood of his cousin and when he saw Jeonghan smile he knows he’s ok.

“Kidding aside. What is it?” He asked sitting by the table and Jeonghan hugs his waist resting his head on his lap.

“I miss Mingyu? Is it bad?” He asked and Shua played with Jeonghan brunette locks.

“No? But... I thought you two were just you know fuck and go thing?” He asked and heard Jeonghan snort.

“What do you mean fuck and go? Is there such a thing?” Jeonghan asked him and even raised his perfectly arched brows.

“Yeah.. you and Mr. Kim.” He said and Jeonghan just rolled his eyes on him.

“I miss him, Joshua... I want to see him...” He whined and Joshua chuckled tapping his Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Finish all your commitment and the private plane is yours. Go visit him in Switzerland, have a vacation and rest.” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him in disbelief trying to check if Joshua is bluffing or not.

“I’m not kidding Jeonghan. You deserve a vacation, you’ve been working your ass off for the past 3 years without a vacation. Well aside from side trips with Mr. Kim... so go.. I’ll cover for you.” Joshua said and Jeonghan stands and hugs him so tight and even kissed Shua on both cheeks.

“You're the best cousin in the whole world,” Jeonghan said and hug Shua again.

“I know right. I am the best and the only one who can stand your spoiled attitude.” He answered tapping Jeonghan’s back but the other hit him harder on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeonghan smiled while looking at the view from his suite. Joshua managed to book him in one of the most expensive hotels in Switzerland which are The Ritz-Carlton Hotel de la Paix, Geneva. He specifically told Joshua that he wants his vacation to be perfect with no media following him. At first, Joshua is worried because this is the first time that Jeonghan will be going on a vacation alone, without him or any bodyguards. Without his PA’s but then Jeonghan is Jeonghan he insists he can go alone as long as everything is already in place. After resting for a bit he went out of his room and walk around the city.

He was amazed at how the people are all smiling even though they are quite busy with their own work. Feeling hungry he went to Domaine de Châteauvieux to have lunch and tried to call Mingyu. He already ordered his food but Mingyu’s phone keeps on ringing.

“Where the hell is he?” Jeonghan murmured slamming his phone down at the table and he saw the bracelet Mingyu gave him. A small smile crept onto his lips remembering how Mingyu told him not to remove it. He then thinks that maybe Mingyu is busy and he will just call the other when he gets back at the hotel.

He enjoyed the weather and the scenery before his eyes. It’s been a while since he went out without the media snapping his picture around. He walked slowly and even enter some shops to buy that unnecessary thing that captures his interest. It was past dinner when he decides to go back to his hotel. Carrying a few luxurious brands he went back.

He fished for his phone and try to dial Mingyu’s no. again and finally he picked up. He immediately smiles while watching the nos. Of the elevator change.

“Mingyu!” He happily greeted the other.

“Hey, baby... I’m sorry I wasn’t able to pick up your call. I’m busy, how are you?” Mingyu said from the other line.

“I’m good. I miss you... when will you go home?” He asked biting his lips trying to stop himself from giggling.

“Ohhh, baby... I’m not sure when but rest assured I will tell you once I already confirm when.” He said apologetically to Jeonghan and he can feel how sorry Mingyu is.

“It’s....” He trailed off from what he is saying when the elevator door opened and he saw Mingyu inside with his phone on his ears obviously talking to him and on the other side holding someone's hand. He immediately looked at the intertwined hands then to the owner of the hands.

“Jeonghan...” Mingyu said to him. He looked at Mingyu waiting for an explanation.

“Mingyu.” He said coldly trying to act cool and collected. He won’t be affected with what he just saw.

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu asked walking out of the elevator still holding Wonwoo’s hands. Jeonghan followed the hands then knotted his forehead. He then stares at the guy and even tilts his head then he remembered who the guy is.

“...Jeon Wonwoo... another top notcher Chemist. Mingyu’s usual fuck, ex-boyfriend. From what I found out they used to date since college and he helped Mingyu to reach where he is now...” Jeonghan can still hear Joshua’s words about the person in front of him.

“The ex-boyfriend.” He deadpan said in-front of Mingyu then looked at Wonwoo who’s just looking at him without any expression. Mingyu holds his arm and let go of Wonwoo’s hands. He felt dirty when Mingyu hold him.

“Jeonghan? Baby?” Mingyu said raising his hand trying to touch Jeonghan’s cheeks but the other step behind refusing his touch.

“Is there anything wrong,” Mingyu asked with a knotted forehead and unreadable face. Jeonghan smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“I have a photoshoot here and was planning to surprise you. But it seems like your busy Mr. Kim. “ He said in his most mocking voice ever. He removes Mingyu’s hands from his arm and offers his best smile.

“You must be Wonwoo.,” Jeonghan said looking at Wonwoo who just nod and didn’t say a thing. Jeonghan went near him and stare at his face.

“Hmmm... I’m still prettier than you.” He said then laugh a little. He then faces Mingyu with a wicked smile.

“Baby... let me explain.” Mingyu said holding his forehead but Jeonghan just taps his chest lightly.

“Chill Mingyu, I’m not mad. I just didn’t know you're still going out with your ex-boyfriend but who I am to judge right? Anyway...” Jeonghan said removing the bracelet and the ring that Mingyu gave him.

“Wait what? I gave these to you!” Mingyu said when he returned it.

“Oh, I don’t need it. I can also buy those Mingyu. It’s just fun that you're giving me such gifts. Anyway, I need to go. I have a flight to catch.” He said and walk passed Mingyu but the other grabs his arm.

“Stop Jeonghan,” Mingyu said using the dominant voice he used to use when they are having sex. Jeonghan swallows the lump in his throat and faces the other.

“Don’t worry daddy. The sex is fun, you can still call me when you want to have fun.” Jeonghan said and wink at him snatching his arms. He immediately went inside the elevator and watched Mingyu as the door closes.

He exhales loudly, he didn’t realize he was trying to stop from breathing. He holds his chest because he felt like it’s going to burst from too much emotion. He then felt hot tears from his eyes, he was crying from unknown feelings. They don’t have anything yet he felt hurt when he saw the two.

“Ready the plane. We're flying out in 2 hours.” Jeonghan said to his pilot on the other line. He tries to compose himself. He is strong, he is Jeonghan, God Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kept himself busy. But he didn’t go home right away. He went to stay with his parents in their estate in Norway, he spends the rest of his vacation watching the whole farmland. Even his parents were shocked when they saw Jeonghan arrived. They know how busy Jeonghan and he doesn’t even have any time to rest and yet he went home all quiet.

“Jeonghan your up.” The floor director said. Jeonghan fixed his ear-set before looking at the mirror one last time. Joshua followed him beside the stage. It’s been almost a month since Jeonghan went home and Joshua knows something’s up, why? Jeonghan is quiet. Unlike before, he used to be the life of the party. He even asked Joshua to sell his penthouse and he just stays in their old home.

He watched Jeonghan perform as the crowd goes wild over him. He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing that Jeonghan finally mature and take his job seriously unlike before.

“You got a photoshoot with Time Mag and Vogue Italy. After that, you will be starting to film with Seungcheol for your movie.” Joshua said as they were on their way back home. Jeonghan closed his eyes and he is so tired already. He touched his hair, it was cut shorter than the usual. He still remembers the hairstylist in Paris who cuts his hair, he told Jeonghan not to cut his beautiful long hair but he still insists. Now his hair is colored blonde that match his perfect milky skin and red lips.

“You look exhausted Jeonghan. Should I reschedule everything?” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him with a small smile.

“I’m fine Joshua. Book everything, I received an email from an orphanage the other day.” Jeonghan said and Joshua nods. Yes, Jeonghan is active with charity but jot once he showed his face but now he really took priority of it.

“Mr. Kim send a jewelry set.” He just chuckles and shakes his head.

“I don’t need it. Send it back, I have too many jewels on my own.” He said and Joshua smirked at Jeonghan. In one month, they always received a different gift from Mingyu. From flowers to the most expensive jewelry’s, he even sends a brand new car to Jeonghan’s home which the other immediately refuse to accept.

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him then he points someone. There Jeonghan saw Mingyu standing by the gate of their mansion leaning on his Sweptail Rolls Royce. Wearing his casual clothes, stripped with his coat and tie. He looked like someone who popped out from a fashion magazine.

“The heck.” He murmured and sigh in defeat. He fixed his top and followed Joshua when he went down from the van.

“Mr. Kim.” Joshua greeted Mingyu and the other smiled at Joshua. He tries not to show how annoyed he is by showing his blank face.

“Still formal Joshua,” Mingyu said with a smile then looked at Jeonghan.

“We’re not friends Mr. Kim. I’ll give you 15 minutes to talk to my cousin. Remember your inside his place, whatever you do will be on you.” Joshua said formally and the other nod at him.

“Jeonghan, I’m just by the door. The bodyguards are just around, you know the drill.” Joshua said in his stern and strict voice, he just nods and Shua left them alone. He breathes out and readies his smile.

“What-“ He was cut off when Mingyu just hugs him out of nowhere.

“Mingyu...” He said still shock and unable to move. Mingyu hug him tighter as if he doesn’t want to let him go and starts kissing his hair.

“I miss you, baby... you're not answering my calls even my messages. The only thing that keeps me sane is that you're not hurt. I get to see you active in social media.” Mingyu said holding his face and kissing his forehead, eyes, cheeks, the tip of his nose and lastly his lips. He stares at his eyes and he can see something in it but he can’t name it. He sighs and hold Mingyu’s hands and slowly remove it from his face.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you busy?” He asked softly and Mingyu just holds his face again.

“I’m not busy anymore baby. I’m sorry... I finished everything for you. I will be here from now on.” Mingyu said and shower him with kisses again. He was about to ask about Wonwoo but then he remembered he doesn’t have any right. They’re not together, to begin with. One thing he realized, maybe he like Mingyu or worst he fell in love with him. When he knows that Mingyu only sees him as a fuck buddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeonghan watched Mingyu as he talked to the staff of his pictorial. Just like what he said, his always beside him, taking care of him even driving him on all his schedules.

“... Mingyu, if you're busy it’s fine with me you can go..” Jeonghan said after Mingyu helped give out food for the whole crew. Yeap, Mingyu just brought a whole food truck for everyone and it’s just a freaking photoshoot. Mingyu faced him and hold his hand.

“Baby, I told you I’m here for you and you can’t force me to leave.” He said kissing his head and hugging him in front of everyone. He slowly removes Mingyu’s arms around his shoulders and simply look around.

“What I’m saying is... you don’t have to waste all your time here with me. When you have your entire pharmaceutical empire to run.” Jeonghan said walking out and Mingyu followed him and intertwined their hands together.

“I have people there to do the job for me,” he said and Jeonghan looked at him.

“Really?” He said and sound so skeptical. He already knows who was he referring to.

“Yeah, baby. I got Wonwoo there, he can run the business even with closed eyes.” He said with that playful smile and Jeonghan just chuckle and get his hand from Mingyu.

“Ok. Suit yourself, Mr. Kim.” He said leaving Mingyu there and went to his chair.

“Jeonghan?” Joshua tapped his shoulder which brought him back to present. He always remembers Mingyu’s expression every time Wonwoo is brought up. He didn’t want to admit it but he was waiting for Mingyu to tell him about Wonwoo. Sadly, He doesn’t have any plan to do so.

“Yeah?” He replied and Shua smiled at him and hand something.

“You haven’t eaten anything Jeonghan.” He said and pulled him over one of the tables where the other staff was eating.

“I’m not hungry Joshua.” He said but the other just rolled his eyes and shove the food in front of him.

“Just eat.” Defeated, Jeonghan starts eating what Joshua called food but to him, it’s not. He would like to have a chunky steak and red wine at the moment. The people on the table are happily talking and he just smiles when he heard the photographer called Joshua.

“Hey...” It was Mingyu, he doesn’t need to look anymore. His voice lingers to his mind always. Even before he sleeps he imagines how he touches him and how Mingyu will scream his name.

“Baby?” Mingyu said touching his cheeks with the tip of his fingers. He almost flinches with the sudden contact and even Mingyu was startled with him.

“Jeonghan? Are you ok?” He worriedly asked the younger who is looking all red and flustered. Jeonghan slowly shakes his head trying to remove the hot steamy images in his mind specially Mingyu’s perfect body.

“I’m fine. What were you saying?” Jeonghan said while getting his drink. Mingyu stand and get it for him and opened the can of soda.

“I was just asking if you're still drinking your vitamins.” He said and Jeonghan nods. He was thankful that Mingyu keeps on sending him vitamins. It’s not that he can’t afford to buy one but Mingyu said it is specifically made and it is not yet out in the market. And that vitamins make him strong and feeling good about his body.

“I do.” He answered shortly then looked at his food again.

“I thought so... you can return everything that I’m giving you but not the vitamins. You need to stay healthy...” Mingyu said and he didn’t expect that he will reach for his lips and kiss him in front of everyone. He didn’t have time to think he automatically responds to his kisses. It’s been almost two months since they kiss and he missed it. He missed Mingyu and he doesn’t need to deny that he is sexually attracted to Mingyu. Fine, not just sexually but he is indeed in love with Mr. Kim Fcuking Mingyu.

“I thought his not coming today?” Jeonghan heard Joshua said.

“Who?” He said still busy with checking if the food for the kids is ready and complete.

“Mr. Kim.” The other answered and Jeonghan looked at him then Shua pointed someone who is carrying boxes.

“Mingyu!” Jeonghan said smiling and went near him.

“Hey, there baby.” He said kissing Jeonghan on his forehead. Jeonghan instantly gets red and slap Mingyu on his arm.

“I thought you have a special event today.” He said looking at Mingyu but the other peck on his lips.

“I have. Herewith you baby..” He sweetly said and Jeonghan bites his lips to stop himself from giggling.

“Oh, Mingyu!” Jeonghan said hugging the other tightly. Mingyu just chuckles and return his hug kissing his hair.

“I want to spend the whole day with you and the kids then tonight with you.” He whispered into his ears and Jeonghan smile.

“Can’t wait... Daddy...” He answered seductively and Mingyu wink at him before letting him go from the hug.

“Yah! Yah! Enough of that. We have to finish everything before the kids arrive from the church!” Joshua said and even clap his hand to get everyone’s attention but looking at them. He just shakes his head and sticks his tongue out at Shua before walking towards him pulling Mingyu behind.

The whole day was full of laughter. Jeonghan singing for the kids, Mingyu playing with them and even help to bathe the younger ones and Joshua managing everything and making sure that every single thing is according to plan.

“Hey baby, why are you not eating?” Jeonghan is watching Mingyu trying to feed the kids. They love him, they won’t let Mingyu go and the other just smile and even carry them one by one on his shoulder. The little girl looked at Mingyu then pinched his cheeks.

“Aww! Baby!” Mingyu said holding his cheek and Jeonghan just laugh at them. The other looked at his direction and just stare at him almost pouting.

“He looks like a baby...” Jeonghan said enjoying the view of Mingyu with kids. It’s perfect.

“Now his a baby and later his your daddy,” Joshua said when he passed by Jeonghan’s back carrying some boxes of toys.

“Joshua... why so blunt! Look for your own love life!” Jeonghan said and Joshua just shrugged his shoulders then look at him.

“Why? Do you have one?” He said then smirk on his cousin who just frowns and just went to Mingyu and the kids.

“Angel!” One of the kids called Jeonghan even before he reached Mingyu and the other kids. He smiled and kneeled in front of the cute baby boy.

“I’m not an Angel.” He said softly brushing the boy's curly hair. He smiled at Jeonghan and He laughs when he saw that the kids two front teeth are missing.

“You are! Look! Your hair is white.... you look white... you dress in white!” Jeonghan smiles widely at the kid and picks him up. Now, it was Mingyu’s turn to watch Jeonghan with a kid. He looked like someone so fragile but he knows Jeonghan is not. 

He was waiting for Jeonghan to asked about Wonwoo but the other didn’t, he just keep quiet. He was not even shocked when Jeonghan knows who Wonwoo is and his connection to him. Just like him, Jeonghan is rich and popular. So popular that everyone admired him and doesn’t even care about the rumors that came out. Jeonghan looked at his direction and smile, he did the same.

“Just a little kore time Jeonghan...” Mingyu whispered and he felt someone tugging his pants. He smiled at the little girl and picked her up.

The day went on smoothly and just like that, Mingyu was loved by the kids. Asking him to come back with Jeonghan who they all call Angel.

“Well, I still prefer God Jeonghan,” he said and Joshua just nudges him because some of the nuns can hear him. But Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and pinch Joshua’s arm.

“I really hate you, Joshua. Your so fired.” Jeonghan said with his eyes focused on Joshua but the other even smile at him.

“Heard that gazillion times already! Don’t you have something new to say to me?” Joshua mocked his cousin and the other just slap him again on his other arm.

“Yah! This is harassment! And bullying..” Joshua said to Jeonghan but just like what Shua did he just smirked.

“Sue me.” He dares Joshua who just frowns and let go of the conversation.

“I won!” Jeonghan said proudly when he felt someone hug me from behind.

“Winning over what baby?” Mingyu said kissing his neck.

“Oh my God, such Horny rabbits. Get a room.” Joshua said whisper-shouting at the two and Jeonghan just giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

“Is that you Jeonghan?” He smiled when he heard that voice. It’s been a while since he last saw him.

“Hello, there stranger!” He teased Seungcheol who give him a tight hug. They’ve become good friends after the collaboration and the shows. Seungcheol left the country to pursue his shows overseas.

“I’m no stranger Jeonghan. You were just too busy.” He answered back that makes Jeonghan laugh. He admits it, after all the drama and the “Mingyu” stuff, his been too focus with work. And when Mingyu came back for him he only has two lives, one with Mingyu and one with his fans.

“I’m sorry Cheollie. You know I miss you! I even went to you New York show.” Jeonghan said staring at Seungcheol who is seated in front of him.

“Yo do but didn’t show your face. I hate you for that. I was so hyped while performing when they told me that you’re there but then when I asked the staff they said you just finished the show and left! Without saying anything. How rude!!!” Seungcheol said pretending to be hurt but Jeonghan didn’t buy it.

“Your not an actor, I am. Quit the drama.” He said that makes the two of them laugh. They are back to meet one possible product endorsement who specifically request the two of them. Since the collab happened, numerous endorsement was offered to both of them. Unfortunately, their schedules won’t match and this is the only time the two of them was able to squeeze the meeting. 

“I’m offended,” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan laughs at him so hard that makes the other people in the cafe looked at them.

“Stop Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said holding Jeonghan’s hand and the other just giggle.

“Anyway... that’s a good laugh.” He said wiping his tears using his fingers and the other smile watching Jeonghan.

“I’m happy your smiling and you seem better now,” Seungcheol said that caught his attention.

“Do I look stressed? Ugly? OMG!” Jeonghan said and the other chuckle sexily and even tilt his head.

“You will be forever beautiful Jeonghan. No one can top that, it’s just this past few weeks your sad.” He said. Jeonghan smiled at him, the other can easily see through him that’s the reason why they became close.

“I’m happy.... for how long? I don’t know. I choose to be happy and enjoy while it lasts. YOLO men!” Jeonghan said playfully and Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders and agree.

“Yeap YOLO.” He said before they were interrupted by the representative of the new clothing brand they will probably close the deal.

“I’ll go ahead of you two,” Joshua said to Jeonghan and Seungcheol while checking his phone.

“Are you heading home?” Jeonghan asked sipping on his drink.

“Nope, I have to bring the signed papers back to the company. Let Seungcheol here drive you anywhere.” Shua said and Jeonghan frowned at his cousin for leaving him behind.

“He is busy.” He whined but Seungcheol touches his arm.

“I’m not Jeonghan. Don’t worry Shua I’ll make sure to drive him back to his place in one whole piece.” He said earning a satisfied smile on the others face.

“Well then. I’ll get going and Jeonghan. Behave.” he said and Jeonghan just rolled his eyes on Joshua then looked at Seungcheol who has this gummy smile on his face.

After they finished their coffee Seungcheol suggested they drop by the mall to get something for his younger sister. Jeonghan stands and drop his bag.

“Such a clumsy person.” Seungcheol teases him and gathering his thing when Seungcheol noticed something.

“What’s this?” He asked Jeonghan while holding the medicine bottle.

“Oh! That’s my vitamins.” Jeonghan said smiling while trying to get the bottle from Seungcheol but the other looked at him. He helped Jeonghan stand and read what is written on the bottle.

“Cheollie?” Jeonghan said and the others looked at him.

“Come with me.” He said pulling Jeonghan out of the cafe and people keep on staring at them. When they’re finally at Seungcheol’s car Jeonghan tries to lighten up the mood.

“Hey... chill what’s wrong?” Jeonghan said. He can’t understand the sudden change in Seungcheol’s mood.

“Don’t you know what’s this?” He said to Jeonghan showing the bottle again.

“I told you, it’s my vitamins.” He answered trying to get the bottle but the other just kept it with him.

“Jeonghan this drug is not yet out in the market,” Seungcheol said seriously and Jeonghan just nod. Mingyu told him that the vitamins are specifically made for him, for his needs.

“I know?!” He said and starting to get annoyed with how Seungcheol talks to him.

“You know and yet you're drinking it?” He said angrily at Jeonghan.

“I don’t feel anything bad ok! I’m perfectly fine!” He reasoned out to Seungcheol who smirked at him.

“Sure you are, wait till it takes effect.” He said hiding the bottle from Jeonghan.

“Seungcheol give it back to me.” He said slapping the others arm.

“No. Change of plans. You're coming with me at home. Maybe he can talk to you.” Seungcheol said and start driving. Jeonghan looked at him at disbelief cause the other won’t tell him what the hell is happening.

“How in earth?” The guy said and Jeonghan just crossed his arm on his chest.

“Yes, how in earth Jihoon!” Seungcheol said then he looked at Jeonghan who looks like someone who is bored and just waiting for them to say something.

“This is strictly confidential. The only person who has access to this kind of drug is Mingyu, Wonwoo, Sooyoung and Me.” Jihoon said then he looked at Jeonghan.

“Hey! Don’t look at me. Mingyu was the one who gave it to me. I’ve been drinking that for almost I don’t know 5 months?” He said looking around the office or so-called it is.

“Jeonghan.. meet my brother Jihoon. My genius and only brother.” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan can feel a hint of being proud in his voice.

“Whatever Seungcheol. Nice meeting you Jeonghan, mind if I take a quick check on you?” Jihoon said and Jeonghan looked at him.

“Huh? I’m not sick. Cheollie what’s this? What’s happening?” Jeonghan whined and face Seungcheol with a frown.

“Jihoon here works for KPE. He is one of the best chemists that was scouted by that company.” Seungcheol said and Jihoon nod at Jeonghan.

“Oh-kay.... so... am I sick?” He asked Jihoon and the other shake his head with a little smile.

“Nope. On the contrary, you might be pregnant!” He said and Jeonghan’s eyes went wide.

“What! God! That word is used too much for today.” Jeonghan said trying to hold his head. He wasn’t able to protest when Seungcheol and Jihoon dragged him in a room.

“Seriously? Do you have a freaking laboratory at your house? I don’t know if it’s cool or freaky!” Jeonghan said looking around checking some medicine on the glass cabinet.

“Take a seat,” Jihoon said and Jeonghan followed him and sit right next to a stainless tray with some medical types of equipment.

“This is so out of the world. Seungcheol?” He called for the other and saw him standing watching them. Jihoon took some blood samples and even asked him for his urine. He did it while complaining and whining but the two just ignore him until he shut up.

“Here eat first,” Seungcheol said placing some delicious food in-front of Jeonghan. Jihoon specifically told Jeonghan to wait for the results because it is really important.

“To be honest Seungcheol. This is crazy.” He said while munching on the delicious steak Seungcheol made for him.

“It is not. It is science...” Seungcheol answered wiping the excess sauce on Jeonghan lips with his thumb.

“It is not. It’s a miracle. We all know I can't conceive a child cause I’m a male.” He said stating a well-known fact and the other just laugh at him.

“We’ll see Jeonghan. We will see...” Seungcheol said and the other just ignore him and finish his food. It took almost an hour before Jihoon came back with papers on his hand and a thin line on his lips.

“Your little but heck you're scary.” Jeonghan murmured but Jihoon still heard it.

“I know I’m small but I got a big brain.” Jihoon retorted and Jeonghan just shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s get into the results. I want to get home...” He said faking a yawn. Jihoon sits on the other single couch and faces him.

“Let’s start with your medicine or so-called vitamins,” Jihoon said placing the bottle in front of Jeonghan.

“It is indeed a vitamin but it has another effect on your body. This drug was made to help guys... like us bear a child.” He explained. Jeonghan looked at him questioningly but still nod to let Jihoon continue.

“We are the one who formulated it and it is still under trial. Trial means were still testing it. To be honest, when Mingyu told us that he already has a target to be used as a test subject we were all delighted. It’s top-secret research and it will bring Mingyu’s name and the companies name in history.” Jihoon said. Slowly Jeonghan came to a realization. He was the test subject... the first night they did it Mingyu let him drink the drug then since then he would give him those as gift telling him it’s for his health.

“Technically, the test subject should be Mingyu’s ex,” Jihoon said watching Jeonghan’s reaction.

“Wonwoo...” He said slowly and Jihoon nods.

“I don’t know if you already met him but yes that’s him. Mingyu wanted a child with Wonwoo that’s why he thinks of making a miracle drug. Four months ago when Mingyu was here, Wonwoo decided to take the medicine also without telling Mingyu. The reason? We don’t know we were just there monitoring if there are any changes in his body. And every time Mingyu will be back the two would always have sex just like the usual.” Jihoon said and stand to go to his table. Jeonghan felt suffocated and he doesn’t know what to do. First, Mingyu just used him as a test subject for his new drug. Second, he is not over his ex who he met in Switzerland.

“But now looks like the results are...” Jihoon was about to say something when the telephone rings. He looked at it and saw Mingyu’s name on it.

“It’s Mingyu. I have to take this.” He said looking at his brother who is comforting the crying Jeonghan.

“Answer it and pit it on loudspeakers,” Seungcheol said and Jihoon just sighs and followed.

“Hey Mingyu, What’s up?” Jihoon greeted the other line.

“Jihoonie! You don’t know how happy I am now!” They can hear from Mingyu’s voice that he is really happy.

“I can tell,” Jihoon said playing with his pen.

“Who wouldn’t! Wonwoo’s pregnant! Imagine, that dork is keeping it as a secret! He wants to surprise me! And now we’re having a baby!” Mingyu said from the other line and Jeonghan bite his lips to stop himself from crying and sobbing loudly. Seungcheol pulls him closer to his chest.

“I... I’m happy for you Mingyu.” Jihoon said watching the two in front of him. He felt sorry for Jeonghan already.

“Thanks! When will you come back here! We have a victory to celebrate and a release to plan! I don’t want Wonwoo to be stressful so I’m hiring some people to help us.” Mingyu said and Jihoon closed his eyes. He really doesn’t have any say with his friend's life but now he can clearly see what will happen.

“Maybe next week. After my birthday Mingyu... and hey... question.” Jihoon said.

“Sure, what is it?” Mingyu said on the other line.

“Your test subject...” Jeonghan reacted and looked at Jihoon and focused on Mingyu’s voice.

“What will happen to him?” He asked cautiously.

“Oh him... I was trying yo impregnate him but it seems like the drug got different results on him. He so emotional.” Mingyu said and Jeonghan starts crying again and Jihoon felt sorry for him.

“I’ll go back there and talk yo him. Maybe end things the right way and stop sending him the meds. It’s not working on him.” He said and Jihoon can’t help but get mad.

“Ok. I’m hanging up.” He didn’t wait for Mingyu’s answer. He just ended it and went to get some bottled water and sit beside Jeonghan.

“Stop crying Jeonghan.” He said giving him water and tapping his back lightly.

“I can’t believe he can be an ass like that. How could he use you.” Seungcheol said and his furious from what just happen.

“Jeonghan? Listen to me...” Jihoon said holding Jeonghan’s both hands.

“You have to take care of yourself from now on.” He said softly and even tucked Jeonghan’s hair. Seungcheol watches the two with a confused look on his face.

“Your pregnant Jeonghan,” Jihoon said and that’s the last thing he remembered before everything turns black.


	10. Chapter 10

“No Jeonghan. You're not seeing that Kim Mingyu! We can even sue him! Fuck him!” Joshua is fuming mad when he found out that Jeonghan broke down and was brought to the hospital because he passed out. He needs to cover up for his cousin so the media won’t bother Jeonghan.

Jeonghan didn’t even speak. Since he woke up the next morning, no words were heard from him. He was just sitting there drown on his own thoughts. Joshua looked at Jeonghan with pity on his eyes. He was not a fan of drama but seeing his cousin like that all he wants is to get even with Mingyu. He went near Jeonghan and sit in front of him.

“Hey, Hannie...” He softly called him. Jeonghan looked at him with his cold and emotionless eyes. Joshua is the only one allowed to call Jeonghan Hannie, Jeonghan is Joshua’s older brother. That’s what they are and Joshua promised Jeonghan to be there for him.

“Don’t worry about a thing ok? I’ll take care of it for you.” Joshua said caressing Jeonghan’s cheeks and he saw his eyes getting wet again.

“Oh, Jesus Christ! Please don’t cry!” Joshua said and pull him into a tight hug. Jeonghan continue to cry and Joshua let him, he stayed beside Jeonghan same with Seungcheol who told him everything. They were advised by the doctor to stay at the hospital for a few more days. Jihoon also talked to the handling doctor about Jeonghan’s condition and he promised to keep quiet.

“That prick.” Joshua almost curses when he saw the headline. Seungcheol looked at him, reminding him to keep quiet and not tell Jeonghan about it.

“... Business Tycoon Magnate Kim Mingyu is back in the country with his long-time boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo, who is pregnant with their first child. Yes, the owner and CEO of KPE is finally releasing the fertility drug or the miracle drug. The release of the said drug will be on Saturday night together with the engagement party of the two...” Jeonghan just finished reading the entire news and Joshua wasn’t able to stop him.

“He.... he would like to meet you Jeonghan,” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him.

“Book a reservation then. We don’t want Mingyu waiting for our response right?” He said and Joshua sigh.

“You do know I’m against about it,” Joshua said fishing for his phone.

“I know and I’m sorry but I have to do this. Let’s say... closure?” Jeonghan said with a little smile on his face.

“And the child?” He asked looking at Jeonghan.

“I’m gonna keep it, to remind me how stupid I am.” He said coldly and stand going to his shower. He would like to look perfect not for Mingyu bit for the world. Everyone knows Mingyu is dating him then suddenly he's out of the picture. He will show Mingyu what he lost.

He arrived 10 minutes late and he saw Mingyu sitting in one of the most secluded tables that were reserved by Joshua. He readies his sweet smile before walking toward the table.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jeonghan said taking the sit in front of Mingyu. The others stare at him and smile softly.

“I’m glad you came Jeonghan.” He said and Jeonghan just smiles and call the waiter.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He said checking the menu. Mingyu wait until Jeonghan finally ordered.

“Nothing, I know you’ve heard about the news,” Mingyu said, looking at Jeonghan’s expression. He was expecting for Jeonghan’s outburst. He didn’t know how to tell Jeonghan everything.

“Yes! Congratulations on your engagement and on your fertility drug.” Jeonghan said trying to sound as if he was not mocking Mingyu. The other reach for the goblet and sip a little of his wine.

“Thank you Jeonghan. But why are you so calm about this?” Mingyu asked carefully.

“Do you expect me to be a mess? Mingyu... your just my Dom, we’re fuck buddies. Come to think of it, in case I was the one who is pregnant now, maybe we’re already engaged, but sadly your miracle drug didn’t work on me.” He answered Mingyu and place his chin over his palm and stare at Mingyu.

“How did you know?” Mingyu sure knows that no one knows about it. Jeonghan is a secret test project.

“I got my own sources. Do you think I wouldn’t know about it?” He said watching Mingyu’s expression darkened.

“So that’s the reason why your cool with it,” Mingyu said gripping the dinner knife tight.

“Hell, I’m not cool with it but I’m not stupid enough to get sulky because someone just used me as a test subject. And I also benefit from it. You. Are. A. Beast. Now I wonder if daddy can still spare his little time for his needy baby?” Jeonghan said seductively tracing his fingers over Mingyu’s knuckles.

Mingyu watched Jeonghan eat. He still can’t believe that Jeonghan is actually in front of him as if nothing happens.

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have used you..” He starts and the other stop eating and listens to whatever Mingyu will say.

“Ok... continue... I’m listening...” Jeonghan said and Mingyu sigh.

“All I want to say is that I’m very sorry for whatever I’ve done to you,” Mingyu said with his eyes almost pleading.

“I just want to know one thing Mingyu,” Jeonghan said softly and Mingyu stop.

“Did you.... did you ever love me? No... I mean did you even felt something while we’re together.” Jeonghan asked and his hand starts to shake. His anticipation for Mingyu’s answer is killing him inside.

“Jeonghan...” Mingyu said in his shaky voice also and he even tried to reach for his hand.

“Just answer it Mingyu.” He said trying to make his voice firm.

“I.... was just doing it for the test and for the sex. I was frustrated because Wonwoo and I just broke up. He doesn’t want to use the drug we made so I have to look for another person. I saw you... I saw you in one of the charity events in Paris and decided that you will be perfect for it...” Mingyu said and he noticed Jeonghan’s tears flowing from his eyes. He tries to wipe it but Jeonghan refuses and uses his fingers instead.

“How dare you use me like that? I really want to hate you Mingyu but I can’t. Because I love you, it was so stupid of me to give meaning to every fucking attention you show me. But what can I do, I’m just one of your little experiments. Congratulations Mingyu you did great.” He said standing up.

“Wait Jeonghan.” Mingyu holds his hand and he looked at their hands one last time.

“I won’t wait anymore Mingyu.” He said and turn his back only to see Wonwoo standing not far from their table. He walked passed Wonwoo and went straight outside where Joshua is waiting for him. He immediately enveloped Jeonghan into a warm tight hug.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure about this?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan. He is currently looking at himself all dressed in a white and sky-blue suit that really males him kore angelic or majestic.

“Yes, Cheollie. We already talked about it.” Jeonghan said looking at the mirror one last time before facing Seungcheol who is wearing a navy blue three-piece suit that makes him more look like a businessman rather than a superstar hip-hop idol.

“If you say so. I’ll be with you all the way, btw... Jihoon sends you these.” Showing Jeonghan a few medications. Jihoon has been a heaven-sent for Jeonghan. The other makes sure that he gets the best treatment because he got a very special condition.

“Tell him I already Miss him,” Jeonghan said checking what Cheol gave him and get a few and drink it.

“Just call him. He's worried about you, especially when I told him that you talked to Mingyu and it didn’t go as good as we expect.” Seungcheol said giving him a glass of water.

“We’re expecting the most of all most scenario Cheollie,” Jeonghan said smiling at him but the other is too worried to even smile. Seungcheol is worried about what can happen at the event.

“Jeonghan! You looked good!” One of the reporters said and the other smiled at him and pose for the camera more. Cheol is beside him holding his waist and smiling at the photographers.

“We should get inside Jeonghan.” He whispered and Jeonghan wave one last time and they both went inside the venue.

Jeonghan looked around and found people familiar to him. He was greeted by different people that he can’t even remember their name. He just sighs and holds into Seungcheol’s arm.

“Are you ok?” Seungcheol asked worriedly holding Jeonghan’s hand and placing his arm around the other's shoulders protectively.

“Yeah... just a little light-headed,” Jeonghan said and hold tighter to Seungcheol.

“We can just go Jeonghan...” He said but Jeonghan smiled at him and shake his head.

“I’m fine. Let's go to our seats.” He said and Cheol helps him until they reach their assigned seats. Not long after the party is starting.

Jeonghan finally saw the center of the party. Mingyu looking all mighty and handsome wearing his Stuart Hughes Diamond Edition suit that cost almost $892,500. Standing beside him is no other than Jeon Wonwoo.

“Cheollie...” He called the other.

“Hmmm...” He answered and looked at Jeonghan who is staring at the couple near who keeps on greeting the people who came.

“What does Wonwoo have that I don’t?” He said and Cheol just frown.

“You two are opposite to each other. To tell you the truth, your more special than you think are.” He said softly and even rub his cheeks.

“Thanks, Cheollie.” The party continues and he caught Mingyu watching him and Seungcheol. He smiled at Mingyu who returned it also with a warm one.

“Congratulations!” Everyone clapped their hand for the newly engaged couple. Jeonghan can’t stop his tears from falling and Seungcheol offered him a hanky to wipe away his tears.

“Thank you. I’m just gonna go out to breathe some fresh air.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol just nods watching the other get lost in the crowd.

Jeonghan sits in one of the cobblestones and dries his tears. He couldn’t believe that he just lost Mingyu, although he was never his. He still hoped that at the end of the day Mingyu will choose him. 

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu when the other turn around.

“I’m... I’ll get back Wonwoo...” He said and walk fast. He saw Jeonghan, his crying again. He didn’t know why but he doesn’t want to hurt Jeonghan anymore. He doesn’t want to see him crying because of him, he is even shocked to see him tonight. He went out straight to the Garden.

“Jeonghan!” He saw the blond sitting alone under the stars. The other looked at him and again he saw tears running down from his eyes.

“What are you doing here all alone?” Mingyu said almost running towards him and pull him into a tight hug.

“Nothing. I came here to congratulate you..” He answered and bite his lips to stop himself from sobbing. Mingyu holds his face and looked at him.

“I’m sorry baby... please don’t cry... please...” Mingyu said kissing Jeonghan’s face. His eyes, nose and last on his lips. Jeonghan cried harder because he missed Mingyu so much.

“Mingyu... why are you doing this. Go back inside...” He said pushing Mingyu away from him but the other refuse and kiss him harder.

“I can’t do that knowing your here crying alone...” He said wiping Jeonghan’s tears. He tried to smile but failed.

“You know me, I can be dramatic if I want. I’m an actor, I’m just being overly dramatic because I’m losing my daddy..” He lied to Mingyu who’s just staring at his face.

“You’re not losing me, baby. You told me you wouldn’t wait for me anymore, I don’t know why but I was hurt. I don’t want to let you go that day. I want you to take back those words. Because I want to think that after everything I’ve done, there’s still someone waiting for me and it’s you. It’s you Jeonghan...” Mingyu said placing his forehead into Jeonghans.

“I lied to you when I tell to I didn’t feel anything... I just can’t accept to myself what I feel and I’m having a child, with Wonwoo. I’m too overwhelmed with everything. I’m sorry baby... I’m sorry Jeonghan... I never meant to hurt you...” Mingyu said and starts kneeling in-front of Jeonghan. With his teary and wide eyes, he looked at Mingyu and tried to pull him up.

“Mingyu get up.” He said but the other won't move. Mingyu holds his hand and kissing it while saying sorry.

“Baby, please... I don’t want to see you sad or hurting. Please...” Mingyu said and Jeonghan watched him then touch his hair.

“Maybe I’m really stupid when it comes to you Mingyu. I told you I love you and maybe it’s ok for me to wait?” Jeonghan said that makes Mingyu looked at him. He offered the sweetest smile ever to him.

“Maybe I can wait until you finally realize you love me also?” He said and Mingyu hug him again kissing his cheeks and neck.

“Jeonghan... Baby...” Mingyu said before kissing him full of passion and sweetness. He can feel from the kiss how much Mingyu missed him just like how he missed how Mingyu touch and care for him.

“Baby... tell me I’m not losing you anymore...” Mingyu begged and Jeonghan nod at him. The other smiled and kissed him again when they heard someone calling Mingyu. It was one of the organizers of the event.

“I’ll be back Baby... wait for me..” He said and Jeonghan smiled.

“I will..” Watching Mingyu walk away again. He noticed that Mingyu left his phone so he picked it up and ran after him. Jeonghan turns around just to see Mingyu hugging and kissing Wonwoo. He stopped himself from running and slapping the hell out from the two. He feasts his eyes watching the two make out behind the pilar.

“I told you to stop hurting yourself Jeonghan.” Someone said and cover his eyes. He then felt his tears falling down and he starts his silent sobbing.

“When it’s too much and too painful just stop.” Seungcheol said and turn him around and hug him.

“Am I fool to expect more than what I can get Cheollie?” He asked while hugging the other tightly and crying.

“No, I told you many times already. If there is someone who deserves all the love in the world, it’s you.” He said sweetly and kissed Jeonghan’s hair and slowly dragged him leaving that place. He pushed Jeonghan to go inside his car. He needs to bring Jeonghan away from Mingyu. Away from what’s hurting him, he already suffered enough and he won’t let Mingyu hurt him more.


	12. Chapter 12

“Daddy!” Someone called Jeonghan. He smiled when he saw his son running towards him holding his fave book. He took some time off from the industry for almost two years and Joshua makes sure that it will be a news block out and no one will know about his status. He stopped acting but he still continues to male music and being a model.

“Hey, buddy.” He said playing with his son's hair.

“Not my hair dad.” The 7-year-old boy said that makes Jeonghan laugh. He’s quite tall for his age and almost the perfect copy of Mingyu.

“Sorry, Min-joon... You know I love you.” Jeonghan sweetly said to his son and the kid just smile and blush to hear the affection from his father.

“When will you come back, daddy?” He asked Jeonghan and the other kissed both his cheeks.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Jeonghan said and Min-joon just frowns at him and even pout cutely.

“I’ve heard that a couple of times already Dad. But it took you 3 months before going home. Can I just come with you?” He said sweetly hugging Jeonghan on his neck. He picked up his son and let him sit on his lap.

“Do you want to go home with daddy?” He asked Min-joon and the other nod excitedly. He smiled at his son lovingly.

“Alright, I’ll ask Joshua to fixed your papers,” Jeonghan said and Min-joon beamed happily on his dad giving Jeonghan kisses.

“You sure about this?” Joshua asked Jeonghan when they’re on their way back home using his private plane. Jeonghan looked at his son beside him playing on his iPad.

“Yes. It’s time I get him back.” Jeonghan said then smile.

“Took you long enough Jeonghan. Tired of hiding the little prince?” Shua teased him with a smile on his lips watching Min-joon

“No... I think it’s time for him to meet his son.” Jeonghan said kissing his son's hair and Min-joon looked at him then smile.

“Why dad?” He asked innocently and the other just smile.

“Nothing buddy. Just wondering what will be his reaction.” He answered then Min-Joon just looked at him then pout and went back to playing. Not long after they landed safely back home.

“It’s nice to be back home,” Jeonghan said looking around the house. Sure he went back home to continue his career but he stayed in a different place and now he chooses to live in their old mansion together with his son.

“Jeonghan, a little on your right.” the photographer said and Jeonghan tilts his head to the right.

“Perfect.” It took another hour before his new photo shoot ends.

“Someone’s watching you,” Joshua whispered in his ear while giving his coat.

“Who?” He asked while fixing the buttons of it since its getting cold and he hates it. 

“Him,” Joshua said tapping his shoulder and he already knows who it is. He looked at the mirror one last time before getting out of the dressing room. He found Mingyu standing there talking to the staff and smiling at them.

“Hey!” He greeted and Mingyu looked at him with a smile. He excused himself and went to Jeonghan.

“Dinner? And I won’t take no for an answer.” He said after giving Jeonghan a hug.

“As if I can say no.” He answered that makes Mingyu laugh and reach for his hand.

“So Jihoon was all-out mad when he found out I was leaving him there!” Mingyu said laughing while they were eating in a fancy restaurant which Mingyu reserved for them. Technically closing it so they can have their privacy.

“You look tired,” Mingyu said reaching for Jeonghan’s face and touch it. He smiled a little and sigh.

“Just a little. You know, work.” He said and he remembered that the reason why he didn’t have enough sleep is because Min-joon asked if they can play Wii and he can’t say no to his little angel especially after seeing how high his grades are.

It’s been almost 3 months since they arrived and slowly his son is adapting to the whole new environment.

“Aist, you spacing out Jeonghan. Should I send you home already?” Mingyu asked and he just shakes his head.

“I’m fine. Let’s just enjoy our dinner.” Jeonghan said and Mingyu nods agreeing. He watched him who animatedly telling about his last trip to Switzerland. He just wants to laugh, he doesn’t even know that he has a little Mingyu already.

Two years after taking a break, he went back to continue his career and he was awe when he found Mingyu waiting for him. Yes, Mingyu was waiting for him. He ignores Mingyu for almost a year, even filing a restraining order. Joshua, having all the connections he has used it to keep Min-joon away from Mingyu’s radar.

He told Mingyu that he can no longer have the same relationship as before and the other was cool with it as long as he would let him stay beside him. And now, Mingyu is only focused on him and his company.

“Say Mingyu...” He said while they're driving back home. He received a message from his son that he wants some ice cream. He instantly smiles when he even send a picture of it that he probably saw on the internet.

“Hmmmm.,” Mingyu answered while driving.

“Can we drop by Softree?” He asked sweetly and Mingyu side glance on him.

“Since when did you like ice cream at this hour?” Mingyu said with the creased forehead. He just laughs and looked at the picture.

“I want this, honeycomb flavor.” He said even showing it to Mingyu who just chuckle.

“Fine, whatever you like,” Mingyu said driving back to the city proper to get Min-joon ice cream. They enter the shop and some of the customers noticed them even taking a stolen shot.

“Did you say Honeycomb, baby?” Mingyu said while checking on the menu. Jeonghan raised his brow, Mingyu’s been overly showy for the past years. Showy in a sense that he will almost cockblock every single guy or even girls who try to woo him. Although Mingyu was not vocal about it, he can feel that Mingyu is just waiting for him to notice it and he did it’s just that he doesn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Yup, buy a gallon.” He said checking the other flavors and Mingyu looked at him then smile at the counter.

“You heard him.” He said and the cashier giggled looking at them. He smiled at the cashier who gets flustered right away. His charm will never waver that is one thing he is not ashamed of. 

“Your throat will hurt if you finish the whole thing,” Mingyu said when they reached his home. He's pretty sure Min-joon is still awake waiting for his ice cream.

“Who told you I will finish it alone.” He said with a sweet smirk plastered on his face. He’s excited to share it with his son.

“Oh ok. Maybe with Joshua?” Mingyu said and Jeonghan just looked at him.

“Just go Mingyu and I’m not inviting you inside. Thanks for the dinner and for the ice cream.” Jeonghan even pushing the other to his car.

“Hey! A guy can hope!” Mingyu said but the other just laugh at him. He watched Mingyu drove off before getting inside and he saw his son sitting by the end of the stairs on his cute pj’s both hands on his hands and pouting.

“Daddy... who’s that?” He asked and Jeonghan smiled at him giving one of the helpers the ice cream tub and his coat.

“That’s daddy’s friend.” He said sitting beside his son and Min-joon looked at him.

“Tssss... I don’t like him, daddy. He will steal you from me!” Min-joon said that makes Jeonghan laugh and pinch his son’s nose.

“He will not steal me from you. Remember that I will always be with you and he brought your ice cream.” He said and a wink to his son and Min-joon’s eyes went wide with the mention of ice cream.

“Really?” He said and stand in front of his dad.

“Yeap! But you will only have a taste for tonight.” Jeonghan said and ruffled his son's hair. The other run towards the kitchen followed by his personal nanny. Jeonghan smile watching his son eating the ice cream that Mingyu brought.

“Well... I guess you will like him.” He said smiling at his son who doesn’t care around as long as he’s eating.

****

“Until when do you plan to do this?” Wonwoo said when Mingyu enters the front door. The other looked at him.

“You? Until when do you want to play the good husband act on me?” Mingyu said removing his necktie and smirking at Wonwoo. The other stand and face Mingyu.

“I don’t know? Until Jeonghan finally realize he won’t be able to get you from me. We’re married.” Wonwoo said but Mingyu just looked at him full of disgust.

“You already lost me Wonwoo since that day.” Mingyu coldly said and Wonwoo narrows his eyes against Mingyu’s gaze.

“No Mingyu... because whatever you do I will not let go of you because you are mine,” Wonwoo said holding Mingyu’s arm when the other passed by him.

“Dream on Wonwoo. That’s the only thing you can do. A dream because I will never go back to you.” Mingyu said removing Wonwoo’s hand and went to his room.

Jeonghan is busy recording his new song when he saw Mingyu enter the recording booth with paper bags full of foods. He smiled at him and the others did also greeting the people inside.

"Let's take a break!" The producer said and Jeonghan nods stretching his arms and back. It's been a long day because they are rushing the release of the album in time for winter.

"I'll be at the office Jeonghan," Joshua said and Jeonghan just nods at him.

"I brought all your fave. I forgot to ask you what do you like for lunch so here it is..." Mingyu said setting the foods in front of Jeonghan.

"These are a lot Mingyu," Jeonghan said watching him preparing it.

"And so? I want you healthy! Have you seen your self in the mirror?" He asked giving Jeonghan his chopstick and a takeout box filled with Chinese food.

"Yeah, this morning. I look sinfully beautiful and hot, can you imagine?" He said and Mingyu laugh at him that earns the other a glare.

"Sorry... But yeah your sinfully beautiful and I'm going to hell because of it." Mingyu said and Jeonghan just grinned at him then start digging on his own food.

"I'm going to my new ski resort next week," Mingyu said and Jeonghan looked at him letting him continue whatever he would say.

"Would you like to come with me?" Mingyu said while looking at Jeonghan. He stopped eating, placed the box on the table wipe his lips, sip from the soda can with the straw.

"Ok." Mingyu almost fell from the chair when he heard that.

"You sure?" Mingyu asked again and Jeonghan nod multiple times.

"Yeap. You know it's been a while since I go snowboarding. I miss it already." He said and Mingyu just smiles like a big puppy he is.

"I'm sure it's gonna be so much fun!" He said grinning from ear to ear. Jeonghan plans to tell Mingyu about Min-joon while their on the trip, his pretty sure Mingyu will go nuts.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, nice room..." Jeonghan said when they" enter Mingyu's own suite room.

"Did you like it. You will be staying here." Mingyu said and Jeonghan looked at him.

"And you?" He asked then sit at the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"On the other room beside here..." He answered and Jeonghan for own.

"The room is too big for me Mingyu. Stay here with me. It's not the first time." He said and lay at the bed. Then he realized it's been seven years since they share a room.

"Will, that be ok with you?" Mingyu asked Jeonghan curiously while watching the younger on top of the bed.

"I'm fine with it. We've done this a lot of times before." Jeonghan said removing his coat and Mingyu closes the door and settled himself also. He watches the other while changing his clothes.

"What are you looking at?" Jeonghan teased Mingyu and the other looked away.

"Sorry... It's just that it's been so long..." He murmured, enough for Jeonghan to hear it.

"So long?" Jeonghan said facing Mingyu with only his trousers. After having Min-joon he slowly gained weight and muscle all in the right places. Mingyu stare at his body and Jeonghan can see that burning desire starting to ignite from the eyes of the other.

"It's been so long that I saw you like that.." Mingyu said standing and walking towards Jeonghan.

"I'm always on the billboards... Showing my body.." Jeonghan said smiling at Mingyu who is now standing in front of him.

"And I hate it. I just want to be the one who can see you. I want to own you again just like before." Mingyu said tracing his finger from Jeonghan's jaw down to his chest and abs.

"Tell me Mingyu do you miss me that much that even we're always together you still jerk off thinking about me?" Jeonghan said sensually and Mingyu looked at his eyes.

"Yes always. For the past years, I always do that. You're the only one." Mingyu said and Jeonghan smiled at him.

"Glad to know... Daddy..." Jeonghan said giving Mingyu small kisses on his jaw and Mingyu's hand grab his waist pulling him closer and bring their lips together.

"How about me calling you baby again..." He said and starts nibbling Jeonghans neck and sucking it.

"Hmmm... Not bad..." Jeonghan said while Mingyu kissed his collar bone and starts tugging down his pants.

"Daddy... Remove." Jeonghan said pulling Mingyu up and removing his shirt up. Jeonghan was pushed towards the bed and he lay there watching Mingyu remove his belt and pull down his own pants with his boxers.

Jeonghan almost drools when he saw it again. He admits missing that huge thing inside him, jerking off with a thought of Mingyu fucking him always brings him to heights. Mingyu gets on the bed hovering over him.

"I miss everything about you baby... Everything." He said while kissing his chest and licking his nipples. He can feel Mingyu's massive cock rubbing against his and they are both hard.

"Ahhh..." Jeonghan moaned when he felt Mingyu's hands kneading his ass cheeks and grinding their cocks together.

"You like that baby?." Mingyu asked then kissed him again playing with their tongues. Jeonghan couldn't stop moaning when Mingyu starts touching his member and stroking it slowly making it harder. Mingyu stare at Jeonghan's face full of desire and unknown emotion before he kneels between Jeonghan's legs. The looked at him waiting for what he will do next. He watched as Mingyu licked the head of his member slowly teasing it. He closed his eyes trying to control himself.

"Stop teasing daddy.." He said and Mingyu smiled hearing that from Jeonghan. He slowly sucks Jeonghan's member until the whole of it is inside his mouth. He tastes even better from the last time Mingyu can remember. He starts bobbing his head up and down and all Jeonghan can hear is the slurping and sucking sound from Mingyu's mouth.

"Daddy... Oh my God..." He holds into the other hair and he can't keep his hips from thrusting into the hot mouth of Mingyu. Both of his ass cheeks were grad and kneed by Mingyu trying to steady him.

"Daddy... I... I might cum... Daddy no..." Jeonghan moaned which sounds like music to Mingyu's ears. He sucks more and starts playing with the hole he missed the most. He can already taste the precum leaking from Jeonghan's cock.

"Stop please I don't want to cum yet.." Jeonghan begged to hold Mingyu's hair trying to stop him. Mingyu stopped and wipe his chin with his hands full of saliva and precum mixed together.

"You don't want to cum on my mouth baby? Why?" Mingyu asked as he slowly entering his finger to Jeonghan hole.

"I want you, daddy. I want both of us to cum together..." He said with unfocused eyes already because he can feel Mingyu's finger already trying to loosen him up.

"Oh.. We will baby... We will cum together just like before, you missed it too right? Me fucking you tight hole filling you with my hot cum?" Mingyu said rubbing their cocks together again and Jeonghan won't stop moaning. Mingyu starts moving his fingers also filling Jeonghan hole with two fingers now.

" Daddy... Daddy... I need you now... " He begged Mingyu and the other reach for something from the drawer.

"We don't want you to get hurt baby... You're so tight just with my fingers now.." Mingyu said dripping a lot of lube into Jeonghan's entrance now while the other is lying on his stomach ass up. Mingyu enters his fingers now and it slides easily as if his hole is sucking it in.

"God baby... You literally suck my fingers in." Mingyu said and trying to ease his finger in out as fast as he could.

"Feels so good... so fucking good Mingyu..." Jeonghan moans gripping the sheets and closing his eyes tightly feeling how food Mingyu's fingers inside his hot slippery hole. Satisfied with what he heard he pull out his finger and sit. He helped Jeonghan to his lap.

"Now why don't you ride daddy. I'm sure you still remember how to ride my cock right baby?" He said caressing Jeonghan's face and pull him into a hot kiss. Jeonghan responds to his kiss sloppily and they are both in a hurry trying who's going to dominate the kiss. Jeonghan was panting same with Mingyu when their lips separate. He reached for the lube put sone on Mingyu's cock and starts jerking it off. He bites his lower lips while holding it.

"It gets bigger daddy.." He said full of amazement and Mingyu only chuckle.

"It only gets big because of you baby..." Mingyu answered but Jeonghan is too busy to answer him. He was so focused on Mingyu's cock, he almost salivates just by looking at it. He looked at Mingyu then smile, slowly he lowers himself and closes his eyes when he felt a slight pain. He is huge and he feels like tearing apart but he knows he can accommodate Mingyu, he already dis before he can do it again now.

"Ohhhh... Fuck baby... You're so tight." Mingyu moans when finally he was balls deep inside Jeonghan. He watched Jeonghan's beautiful face and played with his nipples.

"You did great baby. Now slowly move your hips so you won't get hurt.." Mingyu whispered on his ears and he followed. Slowly he grinds on Mingyu's cock that's inside him. He feels better, not just better but the pleasure is overwhelming. Mingyu holds his waist and starts thrusting inside him.

" Ohh... Fuck... Daddy... Ah...." He moans as Mingyu hit his Prostate every time he would trust.

"Come on baby... Move for me... Daddy wants you tight hole moving around my cock." He said and the other did what he was asked for. He slowly moves up and down and Mingyu thrusting little faster now. He holds on Mingyu's broad shoulders for support as he fucks him faster. He feels great, he feels never-ending pleasure from Mingyu's huge cock abusing his prostate.

"Daddy... I'm almost there..." He whined and Mingyu gripped his neglected cock and start jerking it while he keeps on moving on top of him. A string of moans from him and Mingyu filled the room as they both reach their peak. Mingyu releasing all his cum inside Jeonghan and the other on top of Mingyu's chest and even reach the other face.

Exhausted Jeonghan lies beside Mingyu who immediately went to the bathroom and get some towel. He cleaned Jeonghan who looks so beat up then lay beside him pulling the smaller one into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Jeonghan... I love you.." Mingyu said then kissed Jeonghan's hair and fell asleep also.

Waking up beside Mingyu is a familiar sight for Jeonghan. He smiled seeing Mingyu sleeping soundly beside him, he touched Mingyu’s nose and flustered when he remembered how many times Mingyu and he make love. Yes, make love because he heard the other saying “I love you” countless times while they were doing it. He traced his lips when he suddenly bites his finger and won’t let go.

“Mingyu!” He said but the other just laugh before letting go his finger and smile.

“Good morning baby,” Mingyu said hugging him closer again.

“Morning... but I think it’s not cause it’s almost lunch and I’m hungry.” He said and Mingyu chuckled planting small kisses on his neck down to his chest.

“Hmmm... Mingyu... later. I’m really hungry.” Jeonghan said trying to lift Mingyu’s face that’s starting to create a new line of purple bruises on his hips. The other smiled at him and plant a soft kiss on his naked member then wink at him.

“Horny rabbit!” Jeonghan said when Mingyu repeats kissing it making it awake before standing up and proudly showing him his glorious body.

“Oh... baby you love this horny rabbit. I heard it last night.” Mingyu said sitting again in front of him all naked reaching for his lips and giving him a chaste sweet kiss.

“Morning like this..” Mingyu said rubbing Jeonghan’s arms.

“Sadly, it’s noon already. Get up! Get some food!” Jeonghan whined pushing Mingyu out of the bed. He just laughs at him amusingly and gather his clothes and gets his phone. He heard Mingyu ordering a few foods while he went to the bathroom to take a shower to wash last nights smell.

He went under the shower feeling the warm water into his skin. He feels like his body was aching everywhere when was the last time he has a great fuck. It was always been Mingyu, because why not, the guy is hella devil in bed.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt warm hands already caressing his abdomen and hot kisses on his nape.

“Mingyu....” He moaned when one hand of Mingyu is already on his member starting to jerk him off slowly.

“Shhhh.... just feel it Jeonghan...” He whispered in his ears and continue moving his hand. Jeonghan can also feel Mingyu’s hardness pressed between his ass cheeks. He his hard, huge and leaking, he can feel it that makes him hornier.

“You make me crazy baby... you make me lose control Jeonghan...” Mingyu said pulling his hips out making Jeonghan placed his both hands against the cold tiles of the shower room.

“Mingyu... please...” Jeonghan begged when he felt Mingyu’s hardness teasing his hole. He knows his body is still sensitive from the previous night.

“Baby I have to prep you..” Mingyu said kissing his back down. Jeonghan looked between his legs and saw Mingyu starts ti kneel and spreading his ass cheeks.

“No... Mingyu, not that...” He almost cries when he felt Mingyu’s tongue licking his hole. He thrust forward but Mingyu holds his hips gripping his hard member that’s already leaking with his precum.

He closed his eyes feeling that amazing feeling rimming Mingyu brought him. He slowly thrust into Mingyu’s hand while his mouth is busy sucking and licking his hole.

“Oh God... keep doing that... Ah, Mingyu....” Jeonghan moans as Mingyu dip two of his fingers inside Jeonghan.

“Your so hot baby... “ Mingyu said kissing his butt cheeks even biting it while he fucks his hole with two fingers. He watched as his finger being sucked by Jeonghan’s hole and feeling the walls against his finger.

“Mingyu just put it in,” Jeonghan said holding Mingyu’s hand that is gripping his own cock. The other stand and ready his cock to enter him again. He felt the tip slowly teasing and entering his hole, his mouth hangs open when he suddenly pushed it all inside making the both of them moan in unison.

“Oh, that feels great!” Mingyu said holding Jeonghan’s hips and not moving.

“Yeah, it feels great even more if you start moving,” Jeonghan said in gritted teeth making the other chuckle and kiss him.

“My baby is so impatient. You're not like this before?” Mingyu teased him while starting to move slowly behind him.

“Ohh.. that’s good Mingyu... more...” He moans as he leans towards the tiles and sticking up his ass more. The other already catches up with the speed. Pounding Jeonghan and abusing his prostate by hitting it every time he would thrust dipper. He gropes Jeonghan’s cock and starts jerking him off. He's as hard as him and Mingyu can’t help but bite the others shoulder with extreme pleasure.

“Ohhh fuck Jeonghan... Fuck it, baby... I’m cumming...” He groans and Jeonghan knows him almost there also. He holds onto Mingyu’s arm who’s moving busily jerking him off. He is literally moaning Mingyu’s name while he was being fucked by the other.

“Ahhh Mingyu... more... Mingyu...” He said closing his eyes from too much pleasure. Hearing Jeonghan calls his name is music to his ears and he can’t help but smile even between his carnal desires.

“I love you, baby... I love you Jeonghan,” he said while thrusting deep Jeonghan burying his cum inside Jeonghan and when he felt it he also spurts out his come into the wall and into Mingyu’s hands. His knees almost buckle when he finally releases his cum but Mingyu’s hand is still busy milking out his cock making sure he released everything just like how he did with his own cock still inside him, his walls clamping into the others cock. 

“I love you too..” He answered leaning into Mingyu’s body while the other jerking him off.

“Glad to know baby...” Mingyu said kissing him one last time before helping him stand and the other pulling his own member out from his hole.

“Now that’s a lot,” Mingyu said watching his cum spilling out from Jeonghan’s hole and the other trembling from the feeling of it.

“Dumbass. Clean me up!” He demanded and the other smile at him and even kissed his eyes and lips.

“I will baby... I will...” Mingyu said helping the other stand on his own.


	14. Chapter 14

"Here it is." Mingyu gave Jeonghan his hot chocolate. The other smiled and get the cup. They just went back from snowboarding and skiing and Jeonghan must admit that it is one of the best days but of course, it would be the best if that even a word if their son, Min-joon is with them.

"Thanks.." He said curling in front of the fireplace. It's really cold and Jeonghan hates it but since its the snow his loving it. Mingyu sit beside him holding his hand while watching the fire.

"I'll force Wonwoo to sign the papers." He said after a long silence and he looked at him. It's the first time they talked about Wonwoo after almost five years.

"Mingyu... You have to talk to him properly." Jeonghan said stirring his chocolate.

"The papers are just formality. Everyone knows about our relationship or whatever." Mingyu said playing with his hand.

"Tell me why..." He said he's so curious about what happened. The last time he saw the two was kissing outside right after Mingyu told him to wait for him and that he will come back. He heard Mingyu sigh heavily, getting ready for long storytelling.

"It's true that Wonwoo was pregnant but when he gave birth the baby was... He was blind and got a few defects." Mingyu said looking away from Jeonghan because the other looked at his way.

"it's a baby boy.." Jeonghan said softly and the other nods.

"Yes. Sadly, Wonwoo didn't only use the drug we made. He used different methods just to conceived our son. Different methods that result to affect our son. Aside from being blind, his lungs were not developed, his heart was beating so slow. It was the result of him taking different drugs just to fasten the effect of the fertility drug." The shock was written all over Jeonghan's face. He bites his lips while watching Mingyu tell the painful story.

"When he was born I was the happiest. I have Wonwoo with me and our son but then when our child was under observation we found out the effects. We asked Wonwoo what else did he drink aside from the drug, he won't tell us until our son has only a 50% chance to live. He told Jihoon that he was working on a new drug that can speed up the process. Devastated was an understatement from what I'm feeling that time. My son is dying right before my eyes, we're doctors and yet we can't do anything to save him." Mingyu's starts to fall and Jeonghan hug him and the other return his hug crying.

"Shhh... Stop it Mingyu... " He said tapping Mingyu's back lightly trying to comfort him.

"I'm ok baby... I want you to know..." Mingyu said still hugging Jeonghan.

"It was just 7 months that our son died. I can't accept it, his body went a lot of tests because we want to know what went wrong and there we found out that Wonwoo used illegal drugs with side effects. I was so mad with Wonwoo that I demand a divorce right away. It was his fault why our son died like that. Our angel didn't even see us, he didn't even felt our warm." Mingyu said sobbing hard and Jeonghan tries to stop himself from crying also.

"Enough Minggu... Let's not reopen the wounds that are not yet healed." Jeonghan said kissing Mingyu's hair. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when he thinks of humming a song for Mingyu. He then felt Mingyu slowly stop sobbing.

"He fell asleep from crying. The high and mighty Mingyu." He said playing with his hair, he went to get some comforter and pillow for Mingyu. He doesn't have the heart to wake him up. He stands up and reaches for his phone, he walks towards the balcony. Wrapped in the thick jacket he sits by the outdoor couch and dialed Min-Joon's no.

"Daddy!!" He heard his son's voice and that made him feel better. That's all he needs, his son.

"Hey, buddy? How are you?" He asked and he heard someone talking on the other line.

"Bored. Uncle Joshua and Seungcheol keep on bickering about foods, clothes, everything." Min-Joon whined and Jeonghan chuckle. He can already picture out his son frowning while watching the two. Those two really didn't change over time.

"I'm sorry buddy. Daddy will be home soon.." He said and he heard the other sigh.

"Really Dad?" He sounds not interested and Jeonghan laugh.

"Yeap. Tell me about the school? What did you do?" He asked his son while watching the white snow covering the entire place. Min-Joon happily told him about his day, his teacher and how Joshua gained attention again when he fetched him.

"Do you want anything?" Mingyu asked Jeonghan when he saw him looking at some souvenirs.

"I'm... Nope. I'm just looking." He said with a smile, Mingyu pulled him closer to holding his hand tightly. It's their last day at the ski resort and they will just have lunch and check out already.

"I'll be fixing our papers just like a promise." He said while they're on their way back home.

"Do you think Wonwoo will finally sign the papers?" He curiously asked the other.

"I'll do anything for him to sign it baby. Anything." He said and he noticed how determined Mingyu is. He dropped him off on his penthouse since he will get something on his place before returning to their home where Min-Joon is waiting.

"And you haven't told him?" Joshua said while pouring some coffee on his mug.

"He was so sad. Devastated." He reasoned out, he told Joshua about what happens and his cousin couldn't believe that he didn't grab the chance to tell Mingyu about his son.

"And your busy fucking each other." He said smirking at Jeonghan who turn red.

"Yah!" Joshua just laugh and leaned by the counter holding his mug.

"You know what, you two is a huge complication," Joshua said teasing his cousin.

"Because people make it complicated for us." He said sighing and watching his son playing outside with Seungcheol.

"If I were to tell you something. Let Mingyu meet his son, in that case, he will be more eager to fix their divorced with his husband. I mean he has a child! With you! And he is crazy about you Jeonghan. Literally and figuratively." His cousin said with a smug smile. He doesn't want to use his son just to have Mingyu for him. But he knows Mingyu loved him regardless and he will be happy knowing about Min-Joon especially after what happened to his son with Wonwoo. He needs to think of a plan of how will the two meet. Min-joon is already familiar with Mingyu, he makes sure that his son knows his father no matter what.

“You wouldn’t like what will I tell you,” Seungcheol said while they were outgoing to play golf.

“Then don’t tell what it is,” Jeonghan said smirking on the other wearing his golf gloves.

“Jeonghan! This is serious.” Seungcheol whined like a little boy which is not really.

“Fine, I’m serious now.” He said while checking his phone.

“I talked to Jihoon. He's supposed to be here since last week with Mingyu and DK.” Seungcheol said.

“Mingyu said there’s a lot of turnovers to be done that’s why they have to extend their stay there.” He said and looked at Seungcheol. He noticed how worried Seungcheol is.

“Hey, you ok?” He said holding the other’s arms.

“Yes, the turn over will take longer. Wonwoo finally signed the divorce papers in exchange for Mingyu’s whole company and the patent for the miracle drug.” Seungcheol said that making Jeonghan’s eyes went wide.

“The fudge! He didn’t tell me about that!” He said angrily.

“Because he doesn’t want you to worry. Jihoon told me everything! Mingyu will lose everything in exchange for his freedom from Wonwoo. That worthless guy.” Seungcheol spat. Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol’s rage because his brother, Jihoon also works hard to help Mingyu and now he will just give up the whole company and everything they worked for just to be with him and marry him.

“What can we do?” He asked Seungcheol.

“As per Jihoon, the papers are still in the process and the reason why it’s taking too long is that the board won’t let it go,” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan pulled him to sit in a nearby table and postponed their game.

“The board?” Jeonghan asked and the other nods.

“Unless Wonwoo will be buying all the shares, that’s the only time he can fully own the KPE.” Seungcheol said sighing.

“Shares? Your so bright Seungcheol you just gave me a very bright idea.” Jeonghan said smiling and get his phone.

“I told you Seungkwan just do what I asked you. I’ll give you a power of attorney to use.” Seungcheol heard Jeonghan talking to someone over the phone.

“Giving you three days I want it done,” Jeonghan said ending the call and facing Seungcheol.

“Don’t worry about it. I got it all covered.” Jeonghan said smiling and pulling Seungcheol to the ground to play.

“Jeonghan... mind telling me what you just did?” Seungcheol said worriedly.

“Let’s just say Mingyu may be a billionaire but did you forget who I am?” He said and winked at Seungcheol who has this huge question mark on his face.

“Looks like Seungkwan did a great job,” Joshua said checking the reports that were given to them.

“Yeap. I wonder what will Wonwoo do?” Jeonghan said sitting by the window waiting for Mingyu.

“He will get mad. Really really mad.” Joshua said almost laughing.

“Come on Shua! He deserves it, I thought I was really bad stealing Mingyu away from him but after what he did to Mingyu... nah I change my mind.” He said standing up with and smile on his face.

“Should I bring Min-Joon home?” Shua said and Jeonghan just laugh.

“No need. He will be asleep when Mingyu arrived. Maybe they will just meet tomorrow morning at breakfast.” He said finishing his scotch and went out of the study room with Shua.

“Goodmorning...” Mingyu said whispering into Jeonghan’s ears while his hands roam around his body.

“Mingyu... I’m still tired.” Jeonghan whined and cover his head with the blanket. Mingyu arrived late already last night but that didn’t stop him from making love with Jeonghan. He missed him dearly and now that he's finally a free man. He can do anything. He will start again now with Jeonghan by his side.

“But I’m hard...” Mingyu said and start kissing Jeonghan’s shoulder down to his waist.

“And that’s my fault?” Jeonghan said unmoving and not even sparing a glance to Mingyu.

“Well yeah? I miss you! That 5 freaking months without you!” He said and starts touching Jeonghan’s member making it hard also.

“Mingyu....” Jeonghan moaned when Mingyu starts licking him and sucking him off. He even played with his sack and suck it also.

“Daddy?” They both stopped not moving.

“Daddy are you awake? I’m hungry...” It was Min-Joon knocking on the door. Jeonghan breathes out before answering.

“Yes, buddy! Daddy will just take a bath wait for me downstairs.” Jeonghan said and he saw Mingyu looking at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, Daddy! Good morning!” The little voice from the other side of the door shouted then run. He looked at Mingyu’s shocked expression and mouth open.

“What?” Jeonghan said with the creased forehead.

“You have a kid! A son!” Mingyu said standing. Standing naked in front of Jeonghan in all his glory and hardness pointing straight at him.

“And your point is?” Jeonghan is enjoying Mingyu’s reaction now. He wonders what’s his reaction when he found out it's his son.

“You. Have. A. Son. Yoon. Jeonghan.” Mingyu said holding his head. Jeonghan laughs and stands also not minding that they’re only on their birthday suit.

“Chill will yah... I’m taking a bath would you like to join me. Maybe we can continue what you’ve started.” Jeonghan said walking to his bathroom and Mingyu just watched him and sigh following inside.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ok, why is the table so quiet?” Jeonghan said looking at Mingyu who is staring at Min-Joon who is doing the same.

“Daddy... his my father right?” Min-Joon said pointing at Mingyu and the other looked at Jeonghan.

“Do you want him to be your daddy?” Jeonghan asked his son lovingly. The kid looked at Mingyu then frown.

“I’m more handsome than he is. He can’t be my daddy!” Min-Joon said that makes Jeonghan burst into laughter so hard that he forgets Mingyu’s scowling face from what his son said.

“Daddy!” Min-Joon said when Jeonghan keeps on laughing.

“That really funny buddy but he is you, daddy,” Jeonghan said then looked at Mingyu who’s now watching Min-Joon with glassy eyes.

“Well if that’s the case ok,” Min-Joon said and went down from his chair and reach for Mingyu’s lap to sit there.

“Hi, daddy. I’m your handsome son and my name is Kim Min-Joon. I love eating ice cream, pizza, and chicken. I know how to speak English, Korean, Swedish and French. I’m 7 years old and my teacher said I can be her daughter’s girlfriend.” Min-Joon said while sitting on Mingyu’s lap holding his face and introducing himself. Mingyu kissed Min-Joon on his forehead then to his both cheeks.

“Hi Min-joon.. buddy... daddy loves you so much,” Mingyu said and hug his little man so tight as if not letting go.

“Daddy, can’t breathe..” Min-Joon said and Mingyu let go of him and wipe his tears but Min-Joon's little hand wipe it for him instead.

“Daddy said you're a cry baby. He is correct!” Min-Joon said and even clap his hands and smile at Mingyu. He can see Jeonghan’s smile and little beautiful nose on their son. He is perfect, a perfect combination of him and Jeonghan. He looked at the other who is also trying to stop himself from crying.

“I want to get mad but I’m too in love with you, I can’t. And I’m in love with our little angel. Thank you baby. Everything is worth it...” Mingyu said and stand carrying Min-Joon and reach for Jeonghan to kiss him on the lips. He smiled after the kiss tapping Mingyu’s shoulders.

“We better eat now. I’m really not a fan of drama but seeing you two this morning makes me happy.” Jeonghan said and Mingyu just shakes his head.

“For the record, this is the best moment of my life. I swear.” He said looking at Min-Joon who is playing on his lap and reaching for some bread.

“Whoah a happy reunion huh!” Joshua said when he entered the huge house and found Mingyu running after Min-Joon. The has been inseparable since breakfast and who is Jeonghan to complain, the smile on Mingyu’s face and the sound of his sons laugh is what he needs in his life.

“Indeed it is. Things are finally falling into place.” Jeonghan said and pull his cousin in the kitchen bar.

“Well, we both don’t like dramas,” Joshua said giving him the documents to sign.

“Tell me about it. My morning starts with Min-Joon knocking on my door while Mingyu is giving me ahead.” He said and Joshua 

just laugh when he heard it.

“My boy knows when to knock,” Joshua said still laughing and Jeonghan just raised his brow.

“Yeah right. His dad got his massive boner and do me while in the shower.” He retorted seeing Joshua's face contort.

“TMI!” He said and Jeonghan laughs at him and reads the papers Joshua gave him.

“Hahaha anyway...” Jeonghan said focusing on the papers.

“Seungkwan did a very good job.” Joshua praised Seungkwan, one of their cousins who is based in LA with his rapper boyfriend. He is a top lawyer who works for their company together with his other brother.

“Ahuh... I wonder what will be Wonwoo’s reaction.” Jeonghan said smirking.

“Maybe he already realizes he let go of Mingyu for nothing. Hahaha.” Joshua said reaching for the strawberries served by the helper.

“The final papers will be brought by Seungkwan here once all the board signed it.” The other just nod and return the papers.

“Keep it. I don’t want Mingyu to see it yet.” He said and bite into his strawberry.

“Copy that.” He reached for the papers and put them back on his bag.

“So... how are things between you and Seungcheol.” Jeonghan teased Joshua and the other automatically turned red.

“Don’t say things like that!” Joshua said trying to look away to hide his blushing face.

“Hahaha, my best friend and cousin. Not bad, I ship...” Jeonghan said and Joshua slaps his arms.

“Stop Jeonghan! Seungcheol and I are just... playing around.” Joshua shyly said and the other smirked at him.

“Do you really expect me to believe you? Seungcheol is not that type of person who just fucks around. You see his reaction with what happen to me right?” Jeonghan said and Joshua nods and slumps on the stool beside Jeonghan.

“He's very hard to read,” Joshua said pouting and look at Jeonghan.

“That’s simple, Seungcheol is black and white. Yes and no. There’s no in-between. If you like him, tell him right away.” He said to his cousin trying to encourage the other to finally speak up his feelings for Seungcheol.

“Uncle Joshua, just tell Uncle Seungcheol so you two will stop fighting over a slice of pizza. You both are super weird.” Min-Joon said who’s in Mingyu’s arms and eating strawberries also. With that, they all laugh at Min-Joon.

“Mingyu meet Seungkwan and his boyfriend Vernon.” Jeonghan introduces his cousin to Mingyu.

“Nice meeting you.” The two said and they all shake hands. They all settle at the dining area.

“Looks like we’re complete?” Jeonghan said looking at everyone already on the table.

“Yeap,” Joshua said opening a bottle of Champagne.

“This is not just a simple welcome dinner for Seungkwan and Vernon,” Jeonghan said smiling at everyone. Mingyu is seated on the left side with Min-Joon beside him. Seungcheo, Jihoon, Dokyeom are also present for the said dinner.

“It’s also the turnover of KPE back to it’s the original owner,” Jeonghan said smiling at Mingyu who looks lost.

“Wait...” Mingyu said and Seungkwan chuckles giving him the papers.

“I was asked by my dear cousin to buy all the shares of your company under his name. Also, we pulled some strings to nullify the transfer documents that you signed. How sweet of you to just throw everything you worked for just for Jeonghan.” Seungkwan said with a teasing smile to his cousin. Mingyu read the papers and he can’t believe that everything is still under his name. Even the patent of the drug.

“Mingyu... you deserve the KPE, you all worked hard for it. I am touched and happy to know that you're willing to give up everything just to be with me. But do you think I will just watch you lost your baby? And I know you won’t ask for my help so I did what I have to do. I bought the stocks in case our plan to nullify the documents won’t work and Wonwoo still has the hold to the company.” Jeonghan said sitting on Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu still shocked kiss Jeonghan on his lips them smile.

“I don’t know what to say?” He said hugging Jeonghan and dipping his face on the other's neck.

“Maybe... say yes?” Jeonghan said playfully.

“Yes?” Mingyu said looking at Jeonghan.

“Well.... say yes to marrying me? Min-Joon wants you to be always by his side and I need you. All you have to do is marry me and we’re done!” Jeonghan said smiling and Mingyu just shakes his head.

“I was planning to propose to you, not like this.” Mingyu almost laughs and Jeonghan just snort.

“Mingyu! It’s just the same! And I’m getting tired of waiting for you!” Jeonghan said hitting his shoulders but Mingyu captures his hand and kisses it.

“You know I’m willing to marry you anytime and anywhere baby.” He said kissing Jeonghan’s knuckles and hand.

“In that case. You can just sign the papers so we can officially register it.” Seungkwan places a marriage certificate in front of the two that makes Jeonghan’s eyes wide.

“The Eff! Seungkwan?” Jeonghan hissed. He was kidding about the wedding. Of course, he was waiting for Mingyu to drop the proposal but he thinks the other needs a little push.

“Joshua told me to prepare the papers!” Seungkwan said pointing at Joshua who’s just there watching them with his champagne glass.

“Toast for the newlyweds?” He said smirking and everyone cheered and clapped their hands for Mingyu and Jeonghan.

“I love you Jeonghan...” Mingyu whispered on his ears.

“I love you too... daddy..” He answered with a giggle.

“When can we eat?” Min-Joon said frowning and looking at everyone then back to the food at the table. They laugh at the little kid and starting eating after congratulating the two.

T H E E N D -


End file.
